


[abo]狐狸的秘密

by lingluoshu



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingluoshu/pseuds/lingluoshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狐狸有一个秘密。</p><p>狮子问，什么秘密？</p><p>看吧，看吧，那秘密就紧紧地攥在它的手心里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　狐狸有一个秘密。

　　狮子问，什么秘密？

　　看吧，看吧，那秘密就紧紧地攥在它的手心里。

　　————————————————————————————————

　　2013年五月末，春夏交际。

　　多伦多还是十分凉爽的天气。

　　刚刚度过紧张的赛季和忙碌的商演期，javier从各个方面都感到非常舒适，从海岸线上忙着度完假回来，下了飞机回公寓扔下行李，眼看着时间还早，他干脆换了身运动服，背上装满旅行纪念品的背包，骑上车赶往自己训练的俱乐部。

　　不知道师弟回来了没有，走在路上时，他如是想。

　　实际上，按照羽生一贯严谨的生活习惯，每次返回多伦多训练的时间都是会比自己早上至少几天的。如果他已经回来了的话，现在这个时间点，他应该正在冰上进行着练习吧。

　　之前连着几次师弟回国，再回来时都给他带了好多日本的纪念品，具体到手套、眼镜、海产品等等，杂七杂八的几乎涵盖了生活的各个方面，偏偏每一样都既实用又妥帖，光看就知道是经过了非常用心而细致挑选的礼物。让javier心中受用的同时又有一些不太好意思，因此，这次回国，他专门空出半天的时间上街挑选，务必想找出一份最适合师弟的，最称心的纪念品。

　　之所以师弟的礼物很难抉择，而其他人的则相对来说更好办一些，倒不是因为他如何的喜欢和在意师弟，而是因为，师弟十八岁，而且，是一个年轻的beta。

　　这确实是个……十分微妙的方面。

　　在花样滑冰这种alpha云集的项目里，不，应该说当今世界所有叫得上名字的竞技类体育运动项目，从顶尖的水准来看，都完完全全是alpha群体的舞台，这样的大环境下，突然出现一个beta选手，是一件让大家都啧啧称奇的事情，更何况这个beta的成绩居然还非常不错，从青少年组一路制霸到蹿升至如今世界一线男单的地位，这个闪亮亮的成绩让他在男子花样滑冰界声名遐迩。

　　而这位令人敬佩的beta，毫无疑问就是自己的师弟了。

　　作为alpha群体中的一员，javier并不歧视、相反的还十分喜欢beta，实际上，他自己的女朋友就是个不折不扣的beta女性，但是师弟的情况却很特殊，特殊到……不像是一个beta，反而很多时候，让他觉得师弟是一个比自己还要更强大，更成熟的alpha。

　　bata群体在整个社会中，给人的一贯印象就是中庸、平和，他们既没有alpha的强势，也不存在omega的软弱和需求保护。beta的花滑选手不像alpha选手一样拥有先天傲人的身体优势和好胜好斗的心理特点，他们有着勤勉，稳定，不易受到外界其它因素的干扰的优势，却又难以达到像alpha一样的技术巅峰。

　　这几项，除了确实不易受到外界的打扰之外，羽生几乎一条都不占。

　　他既努力又有天赋，好胜心强烈到让自己身为alpha都感到有些害怕，对除了训练以外的其它方面的关注度却意外的低，一般来说，作为一个能够达到行业顶尖实力的beta，或多或少的都会为beta人权组织振臂一呼，给自己一直没落在中下层的族群找找存在感，像是前几年上位的那位韩国总统，就经常性的在各种发言中为种族平等的理论增光添彩。

　　然而，羽生却完全不在意这些，日本的beta人权组织派人一路来到了加拿大，最后连他的面都没能见一次，只接到了他委托自己的母亲带过去的回应：  
　　  
　　谢谢你们，人权和种族平等这些关乎人类生存的大事，以我一个运动员的角度是无法多做评判的，我只希望能做好自己该做的事，在此基础上，如果能够赢得更多的胜利，为国家争光的话，我就再开心不过了。  
　　  
　　javier后来在花滑期刊上看到这段话时，还禁不住在心里默默地给自己的师弟点了个赞。

　　然而，这样的一个与主流观念大相径庭的beta，也让javier发自内心的感到无法揣测。好在经过这么长时间的相处，他对师弟的性格已经非常了解，所以挑来选去，最终还是决定了一款适用于beta使用的柚子味身体芬香剂。

　　羽生是个很喜欢被别人关注的人，而他又不像omega和alpha那样先天带有自己独特的气味，那么自己从后天上帮助他一下，他一定会非常开心的吧。

　　到达俱乐部时还不到四点，javier左右看了看，发现自己的师弟居然不在。他把包裹中的纪念品拿出来分发了，顺便和已经近一个月没见的教练和朋友们打招呼。

　　“yuzu呢？”分到奥瑟教练时，他顺口问了一句。

　　“他回仙台了，今天早上刚走的。”奥瑟说，“好像有什么重要的事情，他妈妈和他的医生也一并回去了。”

　　算算看他到多伦多也没有几天啊，这一来一回的是在打飞的吗？javier有些奇怪，然而他并没有多问，只是把背包抖出来，摸出里面分到最后剩下的给师弟的礼物。

　　这是一个包装精美，玻璃质地的小瓶子，透过玻璃可以看见里面摇晃着柚子色的油状液体，这种易碎品还带来带去的显然太不理智。javier想着干脆拜托奥瑟教练把它收到办公室里，等羽生回来了再拿给他。

　　“与其交给我保管，不如你直接放到他的更衣室柜子里去好了。”奥瑟教练说，“那样等他回来自然就可以看到，也就不用再来回的转交了。”

　　javier想了想，觉得这个办法确实不错，就找到师弟的柜子，将香水放了进去。

　　放进去后，才后知后觉的想起应该留个言，免得羽生到时见到瓶子却摸不着头脑，于是摸索着从包里掏出支马克笔，又左顾右盼的想找一张纸。

　　师弟的柜子和它的主人一样，非常的干净和整洁，里面只有一套叠的整整齐齐的黑色训练服和一双换洗用的红色运动鞋，javier看了半天才发现角落里的一张小纸条，像是从哪本笔记本上撕下来的一角，大小刚好够他写一两句话。

　　就决定是它了。

　　javier伸手将纸条拽了过来，翻了个面才发现，原来这纸条上本身是记着几个单词的。

　　“Surge of Light”他试着读了读。

　　这明显是师弟的字迹，用红色的油墨，板板正正的在纸条上写了这样的一个短语。

　　“光之……澎湃，这是什么东西？”

　　他没有多想，重新翻过纸条，在另一面上给师弟留了言，然后将它压在玻璃瓶的下面，一起摆进了师弟的衣柜角落里。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“你说……surge of light？”

　　一起回去的路上，javier随口和小师弟nam说起了放礼物时的这件事。

　　“是啊，应该不会是什么非常重要的东西吧？”javier有些不太好意思，“我实在找不到可用的纸张，只好用那张纸条的反面给yuzu留了言。”

　　“我总觉得在哪里看到过这个名字，但是一时也想不起来。”nam仔细的想了一会儿，又接了一句，“但是有件事情我基本上可以肯定。”

　　“？”javier看着他。

　　“这一定是个和内在性别相关的东西。”

　　不同于其他大部分国家有关于内在性别在幼年时期就可以随意被检验的法律规定，在加拿大，因为人权和平等法案在上个世纪六十年代的颁布，按照其要求，所有公民在十六岁时才被允许检查自己的内在性别，加拿大政府对此向公民们宣称，这是为了更好的追求平等和消除歧视，也就是，无论你的内在是个alpha、beta还是omega，在中学毕业之前都会被社会一视同仁的看待，不会有什么不一样的地方。

　　虽然这是加国政府本着反对歧视和保护未成年人而制定的一项规定，但是因为整个世界的现状，这么多年以来仍然在国内外被嘲讽的体无完肤，不仅有外国政客直接在被采访时大方嘲笑加拿大有一大群不仅性别意识尚不明确，连具体性别都无法明确的未成年人，而且每逢大选，就必定有反对派们站在高台子上呐喊：“说什么呢傻【哔——，十六岁的omega们早都可以回家当妈了。”

　　　 诚然，对于极少数发情期提前到来的omega来说，十六岁确实已经是个在各方面都十分完善的年纪了，但是对于现在这个社会上绝大多数正常而普通的人来说，十六岁这一年，依然是个非常重要的分界点，也被医学界认同是alpha和omega们单从信息素上就可以互相发现和辨认的起始年龄段。

　　所幸的是，这一受益于许多组织的多方奔走才未至完全流产的法案，在实施半个世纪以来，至少在加拿大本国的贯彻和推行程度还是非常高的，nam前两个月刚过完15岁生日，在加拿大，这正是对内在性别最为敏感和紧张的年纪，因此他在平时上网浏览时，也会更多的关注一些有关于内在性别的条目和资料。

　　“内在性别？”javier有些疑惑。

　　“是啊，我在学校论坛上似乎见到过这个，晚上回去时我再帮你仔细看一看好了。”

　　javier点了点头，这才意识到今年以来，自己的小师弟对内在性别的关注程度着实是高得有些离谱，他自己倒是在识字之前就明白自己是个alpha了，对于nam的这种紧张虽不能感同身受，但也免不了要劝慰几句。

　　　 “你很紧张自己的内在性别吗？”javier问。

　　“是啊，越长大就越忍不住想对制定法律的那帮人说f【哔——k，明明在成年人的性别平等方面做得还是一团烂泥，反而这么坚定的要让青少年来承受这种莫须有的煎熬。”

　　“你肯定会是个alpha的，”javier拍了拍自己小师弟的肩膀，“说实在的，我最近都能隐约感觉到来自你的威胁了哈哈。”

　　“那万一实际上是beta呢？”nam稍微有些苦恼。

　　“beta的话，你就要加油向你的yuzu师兄看齐咯。”javier笑着说，“其实我觉得beta也没什么不好的，尤其是这两年认识了yuzuru，你知道的，他简直在各个方面都让我刮目相看。不仅不容易受到影响，而且非常非常的强大。”

　　alpha会被来自同类alpha们更强大的信息素所干扰，同时也会被omega所释放出的信息素扰乱心神，当然国际大赛的时候一般都只会出现前一项，因为按照国际滑联成立之初的规定，omega是被禁止参加任何有关花样滑冰的赛事的。

　　“以防对其它选手造成一些不必要的干扰。”那份古早的，禁止omega参加比赛的相关规定上曾经如是说。

　　“这几个月来，每次觉得自己可能是个beta的时候，我就会拿yuzu的成功安慰自己，”小nam说，“可是我又总是想，如果明年初的性别检验里，我真的被发现是一个beta的话，我又怎么可能做到他那种程度呢？”

　　javier有些语塞，他发现自己居然无法反驳。

　　“要知道这么些年以来，羽生结弦也只有这么一个啊。”nam苦恼的揉了揉脑袋，“上一个能进男单自由滑的beta是谁呢？你还能叫得上名字吗？”

　　“你为什么要担心这个？”javier终于找到了自己的舌头，“更何况一切都还没有变成定局呢，至少在我看来，我觉得你就是个不折不扣的alpha啊。”

　　nam似乎想到了什么，又紧张兮兮的说：“而且，前些天我在互联网上用别人列出来的各种身体表现来排查自己，发现好多条都和omega的重合了。”

　　“你？omega？”javier禁不住哈哈大笑起来，“根本不可能啦，nam你真是想太多了，打起精神来，男孩子心思不要那么细腻嘛。”

　　“怎么不可能？这个世界上一切都很有可能。”nam说，“更何况性别这种东西，决定权完完全全的掌握在上帝手上，咱们根本没办法去打破它。”

　　javier想了想自己曾经见过的omega们，在西班牙，ABO的性别比已经靠近4:4:2了，随着医疗条件的变好，beta们生育力的大幅度提升更是让omega们原有的优势几乎荡然无存，虽然能够找到一个依附于自己的omega，标记他并让他成为自己的专属，依旧是alpha们潜意识里的生理要求，但是在现代社会里，显然还是找一个能够在心灵上和自身拥有共鸣的伴侣，两人一起肩并肩的面对此后生活的波澜，才是更为人们所接受的幸福生活。只论这一点，beta的存在就要强过柔弱的omega不知道多少倍了。  
　　  
　　他身边并没有什么亲近的omega，首先他的父母就是alpha和beta组成的家庭，姐姐和他又都是alpha，只记得小时候隔壁的邻居家似乎有过一个omega的女孩子，比自己大好几岁，每天除了出门上课就是呆在家里，很少和大家一起出来玩，听她的弟弟妹妹们说，姐姐偶尔穿得少些吹了风，就会着凉好几天，自己也曾经好几次在半夜里听见隔壁的父母急急忙忙的送发高烧的omega女儿去医院。再后来自己离家训练，听到有关于她的消息就非常少了，只是前几年回家的时候，偶然听人谈起，好像不到二十岁就嫁了人，现在已经不在这里住了。

　　不过也确实，不嫁人的话他们还能做什么呢？omega实在是太弱小了，又需要保护，其实是非常麻烦的存在啊。

　　“如果是omega的话，”javier回过神来，笑着说，“恐怕他们站到冰上一天，回去就要病上十天了。像你这种整天整天的呆在冰场练习的人，怎么可能会是个omega嘛。”

　　“希望是这样吧。”nam说，“不过我后来想了想，也觉得自己这么抗揍又抗练的，应该和omega没什么关系。”

　　javier推着车陪nam一起走到了车站，他的小师弟摆了摆手，跟师兄道了别，表示自己要进去坐车了。

　　“明天见nam，”javier也冲着他挥了挥手，想了想又补充了一句，“放宽心！”

　　已经走出几步的小师弟背对着他点了点头，示意自己知道了。

　　yuzu他……居然私下里关心了一些有关于内在性别的东西吗？回去的路上，javier想。

　　虽然自己这位严谨正直的师弟表面上看起来对性别啊，ABO之间的差异啊之类的问题都完全不在意，这么多年以来几乎像是个无性人一样的生活着，但可能在他心里，也是有一点小小的关心的吧。  
　　  
　　至于一直以来对外表现出的毫不在乎的样子，大概也是希望大家能够不因为他是个与众不同的beta，而对他进行差别的对待？

　　他果然还是想多了呢，javier想到这里，不禁笑了笑，至少对自己来说，无论yuzu是个alpha，抑或是现在的beta，自己对于他的喜爱都不会有丝毫的不同，而他们俩之间亲密的关系，也是完全不会有任何改变的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们猜猜surge of light是个什么嘛【你快滚  
> 希望大家阅读愉快，啾~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赶在睡前放牛出来走一走。  
> 这篇ABO的设定其实有一些不太一样，之后会穿插着把世界观讲清楚，尽量不再出现javi和nam聊天聊一章的情况【顶锅盖遁走  
> 希望大家阅读愉快，啾~

　　女巫说，蟋蟀触碰过那个秘密。

　　它在哪里？

　　不可以，不可以，请千万不要将它说出去。

　　————————————————————————————

　　“你说yuzu要请假两周？！”

　　第二天在俱乐部，javier和nam在听到奥瑟教练说起这个消息时，同时傻了眼。

　　在难得的训练时间里，一次性的请上两周的假，这对他们这位将训练看得比吃饭和睡觉还要重要的同门来说，简直是一件天方夜谭一般的事情。

　　“是的，据说飞机落地后，yuzu的哮喘又复发了，但是因为身体原因，这两天只能保守治疗，所以只好留得更久一点。”奥瑟教练摊了摊手，“不过我倒是一点也不担心yuzu的练习，反而是你们俩，本赛季请务必做到不要懒散，多多加油。”

　　“他之前难道不是哮喘才回去的吗？”javier忍不住问。

　　哮喘已经是师弟尽人皆知的老毛病了，而且几乎每年都会复发那么几次，耽误上几天的时间。

　　“不是，听他妈妈说，这一次是因为发烧和严重的消化不良。”奥瑟说，“如果单单只是哮喘的话，yuzu完全可以留在加拿大治疗的。”

　　发烧？消化不良？

　　javier看了看nam，发现nam也正欲言又止的看着他。

　　他们俩默契的同时滑到冰场边，nam拉住师兄，示意他一起走到了角落里。

　　“昨天晚饭后，我……顺手查了查你之前告诉我的Surge of Light，”nam一张脸皱成了一只黑乎乎的小包子，有些为难的瞧着javier。

　　“那究竟是什么？”javier有些疑惑。

　　“是……我是说如果我没猜错的话，那是omega专属的信息素抑制剂。”

　　“omega的专属抑制剂……”javier像是没能理解一般的重复了一遍，紧接着又问，“等一下，yuzu他为什么要去关注这些omega的东西？”

　　“我也不知道，不过你懂的，抑制剂这一类的药物都是禁药，能被放到网上的资料也非常少。”

　　“那你是怎么查到的？”javier不禁拧起了眉头。

　　“我一开始也没查到，后来改用关键词在论坛里搜索了一下，结果只有一条，说的是：‘滚回家去吃你的Surge of Light吧omega，别让我在发情期之外的时候看见你了。’”

　　“就凭这句话你就断定这是信息素抑制剂？你也太武断了吧。”javier对他的结论持不太肯定的态度。

　　当然……不止这些。

　　但是剩下的，nam却不太敢说了。

　　事实上，只要是omega的信息素抑制剂，或多或少都会存在一些副作用，这也是各国政府当初大手笔的禁止这项药物存在于市场上的最重要的原因。当然，随着医学的发展，omega们现在也可以服用一些类抑制剂的药物来阻断和推迟发情反应的发生，以免被影响到正常的生活。

　　但是，即便是在条件已经如此宽松的今天，也仍然有一些药物是被明令禁止，并曾被医学证实过对人体有着确实的、不可逆的危害的。

　　nam想到自己单纯因为好奇而点开的那个网页，在那一长串被禁药物的名单里，首当其冲被排在第一个的，赫然正是javier之前在回家路上告诉他的那个单词：  
　　  
　　Surge of Light。

　　虽然是无意中看到的表单，网页中也只是列出了名字，并没有写明白各项药物具体的不良反应到底是什么。但毫无疑问的是，这是一个针对omega的，非常不好的药物。而且，是一个鲜少被大众注意到的，但又极其难以得到的药物。

　　yuzu关心这个做什么？他有很亲密的，会需要用到这种药的omega朋友吗？

　　又或者，他自己就是个omega？

　　想到这里，nam不禁打了个寒颤，然后赶紧摇摇头，告诉自己这是绝对不可能的，羽生结弦是个beta这一事实，都已经狠狠的伤害到广大群众脆弱的世界观了，如果他再是个omega……不对，omega怎么会有那个本事上冰呢？

　　但是，越是深想，却又觉得这件事情本身就越是真实可信。

　　他的师兄yuzu，有着男选手们难以企及的柔软度，身材纤细而柔韧，只从骨架子上就能看出比其他人窄了一圈，同时，他的食量极少，而且经常生病……

　　不过，无论身体条件再怎么类似，也改变不了这人是一位世界一线男单选手的事实，而仅凭这一个事实，就能确定他根本不可能会是一个omega了吧。

　　nam感觉整个脑子都迷糊成了一锅浆糊。

　　“想什么呢？”javier见他半天不说话，忍不住轻轻晃了晃他。

　　“没什么，其实我也不太确定，”nam有些不在状态，“况且yuzu他……大概只是对自己没见过的名词比较好奇吧。也可能那压根就不是他的纸条，是别人不小心丢在那里的。”

　　——

　　虽然说好了的请假时间是两周，但是毫不令人意外的，羽生在十天后就提前回到了加拿大。

　　下午，javier一进俱乐部的大门，就看到了正在冰场上训练的师弟。

　　大概是因为消化不良的缘故，这次的养病让他瘦了一大圈，本来就只有巴掌大的脸上现在更是一点肉都不剩，远远看过去，整个人轻飘飘的好似要迎风而去，所幸的是脸色还不错，红润而透亮，看来确实已经彻底好透了。javier想，他这位战斗力超群的师弟，似乎连生病之后痊愈的速度，都比一般人要来得更快一点儿。然而这其中丢掉的体重，大概就要费力养上好长一阵子才能重新再长回来了。

　　见他进来了，yuzu微笑着过来打了个招呼，经过javier面前时，他的师兄闻到了一股熟悉而且好闻的，柚子的甜香。

　　“yuzu，好久不见！”他和师弟互相击掌，“你收到我给你的礼物了？柚子味儿真是再适合你不过了。”

　　听完他的话，羽生错愕了仅仅一秒。

　　“是啊，”他又继续微笑着说，“我的确非常喜欢，谢谢你javi。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　看着javier一脸自然，步伐轻松的消失在了更衣室的门口，yuzu才悄悄地松了一口气。

　　似乎，还没有被发现的样子。

　　中午他在在更衣室的柜子里看到带有javier字迹的字条时，整个人都几乎要为此而颤抖起来，好在很快的，他就想起以javier的个性，应该完全不会去深究那个名字的深层含义，这才略略感到放下了心，装作镇定自若的换好了衣服。

　　他紧张到没来得及去在意那只小瓶子里装了些什么，但javier却在一进门时就提醒了他。

　　居然是柚子味的芬香喷剂么，javier这次可真是帮人帮到了刀刃上，yuzu在心里默默感谢的同时，也为自己迅速的反应舒了一口气。

　　然而甫一转身，他就发现了身后的nam带着些微妙探寻的目光。

　　“yuzu，介意训练结束后跟我聊聊天吗？”nam说。

　　他侧过身子，紧帖着yuzu滑了过去，用只有他们两人才能听到的音量悄悄说：“是有关于Surge of Light的。”

　　居然还告诉了nam么，这样看来也许奥瑟教练也知道了？yuzu叹了口气，觉得整个人都有些不太好。

　　结束训练后，nam难得的和yuzu一起留到了最晚。

　　他的二师兄怀揣着大师兄送的柚子味喷雾，第一次觉得连和自己的小师弟聊天都是一件打仗一样的事情。

　　不过比起之前几天与人斗其乐无穷的黑暗史，独自对抗nam这种事情简直就是难度只有一星的野外普通级别的boss嘛。想到游戏，yuzu禁不住扑哧一笑。

自己还真是乐观呢，他想，不过既然都已经走到如今这样一个境地了，面前是悬崖背后是大海，如果此刻再被绝望打倒的话，他一定就再也爬不起来了吧。

　　这是他很小的时候就为自己选择好的道路，他唯一所想坚持的，也是他唯一所不能放弃的，就只有赢得比赛这一件事情而已。

　　直到更衣室的所有人都走光了，nam才开始了他的话题。

　　“我大概知道那是什么了。”他有些为难的开了口。

　　“是omega的性别抑制剂。”yuzu开门见山的接了一句。

　　即使是在上一秒，他也还在纠结着要不要将这个消息告诉自己的小师弟，然而真正开口说了，却发现这其实也没有什么难以启齿的。

　　“我知道那东西可以抑制omega的信息素，”nam说，“这些我都碰巧已经查到了，问题是你研究这个东西做什么？这真的是你的纸条吗？这几天以来我一直在想，如果你不是个beta的话会怎么样。你知道内在性别这个东西可以改变很多事情，但是……”

　　“不，你不知道。”yuzu打断了他，“Surge of Light，这是一种omega专用的，性别抑制剂。”他用重音强调了性别抑制这个词。

　　“……？”

　　“你大概还不知道什么叫性别抑制吧，”yuzu好整以暇的观看着nam的面部表情变化，“我来给你简单的解释一下，所谓性别抑制，就是从生理上彻底摧毁掉一个人的性腺，让其成为一个没有内在性别的特殊存在的过程。而性别抑制剂，恰好就是催化这一个过程的，良药。”

　　nam直接用吓傻了的表情看着他：“你……吃过这种药？”

　　“没有。”yuzu坦然的说。

　　“那你到底是……”

　　没等他说完，yuzu就紧接着说：“bata啊，我是个不折不扣的beta，男性。”

　　小nam勉强点了点头，还待再问，却被他几句抢答和一个重磅炸弹搞得思绪混乱，一时不知道到底该问些什么。就在他脑内这么电光火石的一瞬，yuzu已经火速的收拾好行李箱，提起来，隔着门对他摆了摆手。

　　“明天见，亲爱的师弟。”

　　他的行动力还是那么敏捷啊，nam想，单从这一点来看，他就不该是个omega呀。

　　 他耷拉着脑袋开始收拾起自己的东西，三十秒后，才像是突然想起了什么重要的事情一样，陡然抬起头来。

　　等一下！管它是什么要命的性别抑制剂还是寻常的信息素抑制剂，今天话题的重点难道不应该是yuzu他身为一个beta，究竟为什么会去研究这些东西么？！！于是他这个态度其实是在耍我么！！！

　　直到出了门，yuzu一直完美无瑕的表情才有了一些松动。

　　从脊椎中发散而来的，折腾了他一整天的放射性疼痛，也是直到此刻，才终于敢在脸上有了一点点的显露。

　　然而，之前在智商上压制了年轻小师弟的感觉让他莫名的有些心情雀跃，不禁叹息道果然还是个十五岁的小孩子，比起那些让人见了就禁不住打寒颤的官员来说，简直是云泥之差。

　　怀着这样的想法，他懒懒散散的溜达了几步，禁不住跟着耳机里的音乐哼起歌来。

　　迎着夕阳的回家路，天气晴好，晚风习习。

　　yuzu想：有训练的场地，也不必担心会饿死，自己想要的，也不过就是这些而已呀。

　　他拥有的已经很多了，爱自己的家人，一直守护自己的妈妈，和自己目标一致的教练，友爱的，和谐的同门，还有那近在咫尺的奥运舞台。

　　还有什么不满足的呢？

　　或者说，为了守护住这种幸福感，自己还有什么是不能拿来付出的呢？

　　想到这里，他揉了揉腰，想着要去习惯这种今后可能要时刻伴随他左右的疼痛。

　　他努力使自己的步伐看起来不要那么踉踉跄跄，以免吓到放学路上的年轻女孩子们，然而，随着行走时间的逐渐延长，yuzu面前视野越来越摇晃，越来越模糊……

　　最终，一片漆黑。

　　倒下去的时候他居然还有意识，还记得用胳膊略撑了撑，以防摔伤了脸有碍观瞻，影响到几天后在加拿大的商演，并在心里快速的盘算了一下到底是脊椎更疼还是摔到的膝盖更疼，得出结果还是脊椎更疼一些后，才慢半拍的晕了过去。

　　失去意识的前一秒，他似乎听到远处有人在急急忙忙的叫着“yuzuru”，似乎是javier的声音，恍恍惚惚，从天边传来。

　　这可真是一个真实的幻觉啊，他想。


	5. Chapter 5

　　谁知道了那个秘密？

　　是谁将它说了出去？

　　狐狸，狐狸，听着，只有你自己。

　　———————————————————————————————

　　“羽生选手，结合你上个赛季的表现以及主治医师的几次反馈，”日本冰协的小林长官反复而慎重的提醒道，“我们有理由认为，你之前所服用的药物已经在一定程度上失去效应了。”

　　yuzu收到这封邮件时，距离他从家中养伤结束，返回到加拿大训练，还不到两天。

　　“经过会议讨论，我们要求你尽快终止训练，赶回日本，进行性别抑制方面的治疗。有关的医师和疗程都已经安排妥当，收到后请在三日内回复。”

　　寥寥数语却全是命令和要求，这可真是日本冰协的一贯风格，yuzu默默的叹了口气，关掉页面，重新打开另外一个邮箱，从之中发了封邮件给自己随行的主治医师。

　　这是伴随他从小到大的，一位须发全白的老医生，也是在这个世界上，除了家人之外，自己最信任的人。

　　几分钟之后，一封加密的信件发了回来。yuzu点开它，输入密码，映入眼帘的第一个词语是：  
　　  
　　“Surge of Light”。

　　这是一篇有关于性别抑制类药物的长邮件，包含着几篇论文，几个视频和许多其他的资料，在此之前，yuzu从未接触过，也从不曾了解到，这个世界上居然还存在有这样的一种药物。

　　他从抽屉里摸出眼镜来带上，仔仔细细的阅读起来。

　　Surge of Light，原产于美国。

　　随着阅读的深入，yuzu边看边瞪大了眼睛，心里暗道这可真是一位神经病级的科学家的杰作。

　　这位神经病的科学家叫Daniel Smith ，一生都在致力于研究内在性别之间的相互转换，他原本拥有着属于自己的科研机构和政府专项基金的扶持，并且招揽了一大群的omega的志愿者来完成自己的实验。

　　他能从政府手上拿到钱，并且毫不遮掩的把性别转换研究放在阳光下，并且维持了五六年，当然也和当时的社会环境有着很大的关系。

　　那是上个世纪的五，六十年代，战后复苏，公共医疗水平迅速提高，beta生育率逐年都在呈爆炸似的上升，随着beta地位的升高，整个社会对于omega的歧视开始初现端倪，这一苗头从显露到发展壮大，只有寥寥几年。并且很快就成为了最为尖锐的社会问题，把所有人都推向了风口浪尖。

　　在当时的很多国家，每天都会有反omega的激进人士发表各类演讲，他们认为omega的存在是“完全没有必要而且给社会增加了很多麻烦的”，理由是omega在战后是如此的浪费资源，但又完全无力为公众提供与之对等的服务。

　　可笑也可叹的是，从那时起直到现在，几乎所有针对omega的族群歧视，其发起者，都是beta。

　　在漫长的历史中，一直被压抑在人类的种群末端，被认为在各方面都没有什么能力，被定义是社会中最没用的工蜂，被一直一直的歧视着的beta。

　　这是原本的弱势种群的一种奇异的，偏向于报复心的心理，这一心态的迅速爆发，也让从战后开始就踽踽独行，在总人口中所占比例最少的omega们彻底走入了生存的夹缝之中，其中的困难与艰辛不难得知。

　　然而，这显然还不是最糟糕的。

　　最为可怕的是，也是从六十年代开始，美国针对omega群体的犯罪案件数开始逐年向上飙升，无论是校园，还是公共场所，甚至是独居omega自己的家里，都被证明不再安全，刑事案件的数目就像是喷气式飞机的升空一样迅速增长，终于在某一天，那个数字大到让政府都感到无力承受了。

　　国务卿在维稳维的焦头烂额之际收到了一封来自公民的邮件，这位公民叫做Daniel Smith ，自称是一名医学博士，正在进行性别转换方面的研究，并且已经取得了阶段性进展，希望政府能够给予他一定的人员和经费支持。

　　随信他附上了自己的研究方向和手段，以及自己在医学期刊上所发表的一些学术论文。

　　然而，更加打动这位官员的一点在于，这位来信的Smith博士，他是一名不折不扣的omega。

　　“如果我们救不了他们，那不如让他们去自救好了。”怀着这样思维的alpha国务卿在慎重考虑了一个下午之后，还是决定回复并且支持一下这位omega的中年人。  
　　  
　　当然，如果他提前知道这之后即将发生的一系列事件，也许上帝拿枪对着他的脑袋，命令他去这么干，他也会义正言辞的拒绝吧。

　　Smith博士在得到政府的支持后，在两个月内迅速的组建起了以自己名字命名的科研机构，并且，通过政府对这项研究铺天盖地的相关宣传，许多年轻的omega自愿请缨成为被实验者。

　　而在接下来beta针对omega的一系列压制行动中，omega也终于因为性别转换的可能性，拥有了一些话语权。

　　五年后，Smith博士和他的工作小组通过报纸宣布在性别转换方面已经有了巨大突破，在那篇报道中，他们宣称发现了一种针对omega性腺的靶向药物，并且将它命名为：“Surge of Light”。

　　光之澎湃。

　　他们之中最先试药的七人，这其中也包括Smith博士自己，共同通过电视转播了自身内在性别的检测过程，结果显示他们已经彻底的成为了beta，并且在体能等等各个方面的测试，都和一般beta的表征毫无二致。

　　整个社会沸腾了。

　　新药立刻投入了生产，并且在未在市场发售之前，就收到了数万份来自omega们的订单。这一研究结果被认为是omega群体和整个社会的希望，收到了来自各方的表彰和肯定。

　　然而，仅仅过去了半个月不到，最初的七人之中的一个女性omega就发现了自己身体上的诸多反常表现，疑虑之下她背着Smith博士又进行了一次内在性别检测。

　　结果是，没有性别。

　　她不能相信，又反复检查了几次，最终只能痛哭着向社会公众公布了这个消息。

　　她彻底的失去了内在性别。

　　此后的一周里，余下六人的身体也逐一的发生了退化，终于，在七人服药后不到二十天的时间周期里，他们一个接着一个的，消退成了没有性别的状态。

　　这整件事情迅速在世界范围内引起了轩然大波，时间点正巧卡在第一批新药已经生产完成，正在运输到世界各地的过程中，各国政府在收到消息后，连忙连夜下令召回最初的一批Surge of Light。

　　然而，他们却没有能快过beta的人权激进组织。

　　最终召回的新药只有发出的不到三分之二，并且在之后的几个月时间里，世界各地都在不断发生一些更加恶性的，针对omega的投毒案件，目标从年轻到年长不等，甚至有一些刚刚被检测出是omega的孩子，在医院里立刻被投了毒，但却因为发作时间长久，等到父母意识到时，已经完全无法找出具体的投毒人了。

　　然后，这类药物开始迅速的衍生，Surge of Light本身就是源自于信息素抑制剂的药品，很快的和信息素抑制剂开始融合。

　　在防不胜防的临界点，各国政府只得硬着头皮纷纷展开了行动，在所有与此事相关的政策里有着最为统一的两点：  
　　  
　　其一是，禁止omega信息素抑制剂的生产和使用。

　　其二是，把Surge of Light和其相关药品的存在列入机密文件，禁止提及、传播有关Surge of Light和其相关药品的所有信息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家五一快乐，三天假期都要萌萌哒=3=  
> 啾~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家阅读愉快，啾~

　　在电脑前只看了不到一半，yuzu的视线却突然之间模糊起来，几分钟的恍惚后，他已不知自己身在何方，而整个人却仿佛在火炉中灼烧着一般。血热如沸，从身体的核心向外发散着热量。

　　这感觉像极了自己无奈重回日本的那天，但又似乎确实不是，在意识飘渺中他不断告诫自己，这些都已经是过去的事情了，即便再怎么回忆和提醒自己也全无用处。然而即便如此，渐渐地，他的思绪开始无法克制的在各个场景中辗转跳跃：须发全白的医生慈祥的面容，母亲和姐姐伤心的哭泣，小林长官的告诫和从容的微笑……

　　虽然表情神态各不相同，所处的环境也大相径庭，从这些人口中说出来的话却完全一致，没有任何差别：  
　　  
　　“这都是为了你好。”

　　“这都是为了你好。”

　　“这都是为了你好。”

　　“你们怎么知道什么样是为了我好？”他禁不住抓住他们一遍一遍的问，对面的人却像是幻影一般，只是重复完该说的话，就飘飘忽忽的散去了。

　　即便头脑再如何昏沉，yuzu也已经确定这是自己的又一场噩梦。

　　然而与往常不同的是，这一次，无论经过了怎样的努力，他都没办法使自己清醒过来。  
　　  
　　身体重的像是被千斤重的石头碾压着，又像是疲惫到了连手指尖都抬不起来，几乎将人烧成灰烬的高热之中，有种不甘心和强烈的空虚在四肢百骸蔓延着，让他如坠泥沼，却又求救无门。

　　梦中他只能紧闭双眼，捂紧双耳的企图逃避这一切，那来自魇魔的声音却仿若钻入了自己的内心，无论如何躲藏，最终都会被从角落里狠狠的揪出来，拎到阳光下。身后站着的人紧贴他双耳的冰冷嘴唇，让他即使在艳阳高照之中也能感受到来自心底的寒冷，这寒冷与原本的炽热交织，让他痛苦的仿佛要在下一秒就死去。

　　更遑论这双唇正用不似人声的嘶哑声线，一遍遍在他的耳边缓慢的重复着：“听好了，yuzuru，我们都是为了你好。”  
　　  
　　无论遭遇了什么，请不要反抗和怀疑，因为这都是为了你好。

　　胡乱中他似乎抗拒着辩解过，悲哀着号泣过，无奈着妥协过，巨大的绝望像阴霾一样笼罩着他的心，然后在漆黑一片的浓雾之中，他似乎看见了另一个陌生的自己，那人正挂着淡然的微笑，像是一个刺目的光源一般伫立在他的面前。

　　“杀死我吧，”他用圣人一般柔和温雅的语调，讲诉的却是字字诛心的话语，“这样的话……”

　　丹樱之口，声音切金断玉，如碎成一地残片的璎珞最后的叮咛之响：“你就彻底的自由了。”

　　杀了他吧！心底有这样一个声音在一遍遍的重复着教唆，yuzu抬起颤抖的双手，他的手中有利剑，有战斧，他用上了镗的枪口对准了他的心脏，用最锋利的刀刃瞄准了他的脖颈。

　　对面的自己闭上了双眼，仰起头来，从容赴死。

　　但他却，无论如何都下不了手。

　　随着他在梦境中发出的一声绝望的呼喊，身畔的一切突然像是水波化雾一般消散而去。

　　茫茫天地之间，这次就只剩下了他自己。茕茕而立，独自一人在荆棘遍地的小径中艰难的前行。

　　他的四周是茫然而无边际的旷野，他身后的每根枝条上，都血淋淋的凝结着自己满身伤口的馈赠。

　　不管是谁都好，请来救救我吧，yuzu支撑着走了几步，再也无法承受一般的跪了下来，诚心的祈求道。

　　似乎经过了好久，又似乎只在下一秒之间，一种陌生的荷尔蒙迅速的席卷了他，让从刚才起就一直折磨着他的燥热和空虚在一瞬间又卷土重来，铺天盖地的情欲将他从梦魇的深渊中拽了出来，然后迅速的投进了下一个漩涡之中。

　　这是，alpha的气味。

　　他的神智意识似乎不复存在，甚至分辨不出面前的人到底是谁，那是一个向外发散着信息素的alpha，只这个事实就让他再也无法克制，软着身体，踉踉跄跄的贴了过去。

　　javier打开门走进自己卧室的时候，险些被一瞬间向着唯一的出口方向，铺天盖地而来的，属于omega的浓烈信息素搞得发了疯。

　　满室的柚子香气比起中午见面之时，浓郁了不知道多少倍，这次却又从清甜中带着些诱人失控的浓腻，让人在心热难耐的同时，更从骨头缝中发散出一阵阵难以适从的刺痒和疼痛。  
　　  
　　然而他还来不及尝试着克制，下一秒，师弟略带薄汗的身体就跌跌撞撞的落进了他的怀里。

　　yuzu的整个身体微微颤抖着，在alpha的怀中发出无法抑制的声声喘息，漆黑而漂亮的双眼中半分清明也无，满满的全是情欲的倒影。他胡乱的搂住了面前那人的肩膀，像是得到了救赎一般再也不愿意放开，太过急切的欲望在却在焦急的寻求着出口，身后不能为外人道的秘处也在一开一合，空虚的收缩着，分泌出的大量液体沾湿了布料，在外裤上晕出一块可疑的濡湿。

　　“yuzu，”javier在彻底失控的前一刻，狠狠地把师弟从自己身上撕了下来，扶住他的肩膀问，“你是个omega？这究竟是怎么回事？”

　　回应他的是yuzu早已不管不顾的，直白的亲吻。

　　唇齿交缠的那一刻，随之而来的美好触感让二人同时舒服的叹息出声，即便是在他们都已激动到全无耐心去经营这个吻的当下，javier依旧觉得这可以算得上是他一生之中经历的最为美妙的亲吻。  
　　  
　　这是alpha与omega之间与生俱来的契合和默契，是镌刻在最初的基因之中的，无法克制的本能。

　　唾液交融之间，来自alpha的信息素终于稍稍的安抚了omega发情期间的躁动和空虚，让yuzu一直跳得出了格的心脏找到了妥帖的安放之处。随着自身的荷尔蒙开始为即将到来的发情期做好准备，他滚烫的身体痉挛般的疼痛起来，从下腹和脊椎开始渐次向上，因为敏感度呈几何倍数的提升，这种疼痛也愈发让人感到煎熬。极致的疼痛让他在欲望之中寻回了一丝自己的意识，顺带着看清了面前的人。

　　“javier，我知道这个要求有些过分，但求你……”他浑身发软，简直撑不住自己的胳膊，最终深深的低下了头，自暴自弃的说，“请暂时标记我吧。”  
　　


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuQ我也不知怎么形容这一章。  
> 以及二姨你看到了吗！请务必嫁给我！  
> 啾大家~

　　第四章

　　你说出了那个秘密？

　　对不起。

　　别怕，别怕，狮子也一样有着秘密。

　　————————————————————————————————

　　“你说，暂时标记？”Javier被他无处不在的信息素撩拨的眼睛都有些发红，克制着顿了好久，才气喘吁吁的问道。

　　yuzu在他的怀里微微点了点头，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭过javier只穿了一件T恤的胸膛，这么一个小小的动作，却让后者浑身都像流过了一阵微妙的电流一般，奇异的激动了起来。

　　虽然一生中从未遇上过真正发情的omega，但javier也很早就听闻过这种特殊的标记方式。

　　这是存在于alpha和omega之间的一种暂时性的互相认可，方法是alpha将信息素注入omega的皮下性腺里，这个性腺位于omega的脖颈侧面，很容易就可以找得到，整个过程也非常的简单轻易。标记会随着omega自身的新陈代谢，在两三周的时间内逐渐消失。

　　这种方式既无法帮助omega完全的度过一次发情期，也不能代表互相标记的两人之间的所属关系。但却可以在一定时间内有效的缓解发情期的不适，让omega原本无法控制的信息素迅速的蛰伏起来。

　　但是，这似乎并不是现在这个状况的，最好的解决办法。

　　“你的抑制剂呢？”javier问他。

　　yuzu想说话，但又怕一张口，就会漏出原本不属于自己的声音来，浑身难以克制的欲望和极致的痛楚快要将他逼疯了，只怕自己下一秒就会失去控制，彻底沦为欲望的野兽。

　　他只能不断地摇头，却早已不想也无力去管javier到底能不能理解自己的用意了。

　　随着他轻微的动作，他的师兄像是再也无法忍受的将他的脑袋抬了起来，掌下的青年的双颊湿漉漉的，触感像是晨间带着露珠的新叶，“他其实在哭吗？”javier止不住的想，这个认知就像是一只带着倒刺的小勾子，轻轻的从他的心尖上划了过去。

　　又疼痛，又微妙。

　　然而javier还来不及去体会这种特殊的心动，对视之下的眼前所见，就像一颗重磅炸弹一般彻底的摧毁了他的思维和意志。

　　那是一张，满是泪痕的脸。

　　他曾经见过他大笑，见过他愤怒，见过他发自内心的欣喜，见过他的不甘心和凝重，甚至见过他伤心难过，泪盈于眶。却唯独没有看到过，yuzu一脸泪水的样子。

　　青年上挑的眼角已经彻底红透了，像是自然之手所描摹上的绯色眼影，给原本柔和的面容平添了几分艳色，睫毛却完全的湿了个透，像暴风雨中的蝴蝶一般，微微的颤动着。波光粼粼的眼神里盛着满满的哀求，凝视着他，像是只被人遗弃在路边的小动物。

　　蔓延着的泪水冲湿了整张脸，却仿佛源源不断似的，从小巧的下巴一滴一滴的落在他的胸口上，然后顺着皮肤光洁的轮廓，滑进了被布料遮掩着的，隐约的身体之间。

　　javier觉得自己的视线和整个心神，也随着那粒水滴一起，深入到师弟的衣服下面了。

　　几乎要将人燃尽的热度，像是要灼伤皮肤一样的炽烈，yuzu怕极了一般，小口小口的呼吸着，连喘息声都不敢宣之于口，只怕梗在喉尖的低喊哭叫，会随着自己的稍稍放松而彻底的爆发出来。他的眼前早已经是一片灰暗，不仅神智，甚至连意识都不复存在，只剩下一具无法自控的身体，终究是抗不住那逼人发疯的欲望，在alpha的怀中轻轻的磨蹭起来。

　　javier一瞬间仿佛身处茫茫沙漠，而唯一救命的甘泉，却正是自己怀中的yuzu。

　　他难以自制的将手伸进了yuzu的衣衫之间，摩挲着向下褪着yuzu身上碍事的布料，他的师弟出了奇的配合，乖巧的任凭他将自己的上半身脱了个干净，拜常年不间断的训练所赐，青年的胸膛平整而有富有力量，腰线更是美得出奇，让javier只看了一瞬就再也移不开目光。

　　“yuzu，咱们去床上……”他急喘着，带着师弟滚到了自己略显窄小的单人床上。

　　被他压制住的那一刻，yuzu忍不住发出了一声像是痛楚，又饱含着极度欢愉的尖叫。

　　从骨头缝里发散出的疼痛让他浑身发着抖，却抵不上那一瞬间身与心的巨大满足，从相贴的胸膛传来alpha一声一声的剧烈心跳，显示着并不是只有他一个人在专心的投入。

　　yuzu的裤子已经完全湿透了，黏糊糊的粘在身上，javier费了好大劲才将它拽了下来。师弟微微泛红的身体已经处于极度的兴奋状态，腿间湿漉漉的糊成了一片，似是感受到javier毫无保留的注视，连腰肢都忍不住轻微的扭动起来。

　　身体在不管不顾的想要靠近，意识却完全明白自己现在的样子有多么的不堪，yuzu自暴自弃一般的伸手捂住了自己的脸，却又在下一刻就被javier拨开了。

　　暴风骤雨一般的亲吻，也在那之后，毫无章法的落到了师弟的唇上。

　　这已经谈不上是亲吻了，甚至可以算得上是种噬咬，随之而来的，铺天盖地的alpha信息素的侵蚀，让yuzu经不住发出了带着哭腔的呻吟，发了疯似的回应着他，然后颤抖着握住师兄的手，带着他去触摸自己身下的敏感。

　　那一处立刻就被从善如流的握住了，而且在下一刻就被坏心而妥帖的照料了起来，javier在上下滑动之间还不忘照顾到泛着液体的滑腻顶端，用拇指来回轻抚，感受着身下的师弟轻微的发着颤。

　　yuzu的身体绷得像一具拉满了的弓，连脚趾都忍不住微微弯曲起来，前端的强烈快感更加凸显了身后的空虚，一刻都没有停止的向外分泌着润滑的液体。恍惚间他感觉自己就像是一只盈满了水的容器，在师兄的摇晃下，一点一点的溢了出来。

　　在终于忍不住发泄出来的那一刻，一直埋头在自己颈间的师兄，也随之找准了那潜藏在表皮之下的腺体，狠狠的咬住了它。

　　来自alpha信息素的注入让yuzu的呻吟声骤然变了调，他浑身发着抖，因为标记而带来的刺激充斥了四肢百骸，这是他一生中第一次被人标记，陌生而巨大的满足感只在一瞬间就压制住了如出柙猛兽一般的情欲，而被剩下的，只有强烈到让人冒冷汗的疼痛。

　　yuzu的眼前一阵阵的发黑，一阵恍惚中他感觉到师兄松开了他，然后沿着床边慢慢的站了起来。

　　“yuzu，”依旧衣衫完整的javier甚至细心的替他盖好了被子，“我……今晚去朋友家睡。”  
　　  
　　他的师弟点了点头，然后翻身背对着他，整个人在被子下缩成了一小团。

　　这一反应让javier莫名的有些心疼，他禁不住摸了摸师弟露出来的脑袋，顿了顿，添了一句：“你好好休息。”  
　　  
　　随后，他走出了房门，留下师弟一个人，独自离去了。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家阅读愉快，啾~  
> 今天写的有点卡，跪地。

　　第二天清晨，阳光明媚，鸟鸣啾唧。

　　时间才刚过六点三十分，顶着要命的黑眼圈，生物钟一向如钟表一般准时的yuzu，从陌生的床上苏醒了过来。

　　即使昨晚在比往常严重的多的疼痛中辗转了大半夜，睡着了之后却意外的没有像之前几天那样在满身冷汗中惊醒。师兄的棉被上满满的都是标记过自己的alpha的气息，混合着阳光的柔软气味，虽然很不愿意承认，但yuzu还是不得不切身体会了一下标记对于自己身体和精神上所起到的安抚作用。

　　他揉了揉睡得乱成一团的脑袋，翻身坐了起来。

　　javier养的猫早在屋子里稍有动静之时就醒了过来，现在正在门外锲而不舍的喵喵叫着，试图让里面的人抓紧时间来照料它，yuzu刚打开卧室的门，它就立刻扑了上来，趴在面前人类的拖鞋上，毛茸茸的磨蹭着。

　　yuzu蹲下身子，揉了揉它的小脑袋，小家伙立刻抬起头来瞧着他，圆溜溜的大眼睛既天真又可爱，脖子上还挂着自己从仙台给它带回来的猫铃铛，红彤彤的颜色，像是围着一条漂亮的小围巾一样。每每歪过脖子，就能听见“叮铃铃”的清脆铃铛声。

　　真是什么样的人就会有什么样的宠物。yuzu想到这里，不禁微笑起来。

　　小小的厅里，javier的双人小餐桌上还摆着昨天已经冷掉的晚饭，大概昨晚他原本进来的时候，就是为了叫自己一起吃晚饭的吧。

　　其实昨天傍晚的路上，师兄刚把半昏迷的自己从地上捡起来时，yuzu就稍稍恢复了意识，但是他实在没能力去把话说利索，只能费尽力气的向自己的师兄传达了最重要的一点：  
　　  
　　“不要去医院。”

　　javier连续听了几遍，才点点头表示听懂了。他被yuzu严肃的表情和口吻吓了一跳，考虑了一下还是决定相信自己的师弟，按照yuzu不去医院的要求，javier将他带回了自己的公寓，准备等他休息一会儿后，再送他回自己家里。

　　也是因此，等到yuzu后来被他的信息素逼得不得不醒过来的时候，就已经躺在师兄公寓的单人床上了。

　　yuzu顺手把餐桌上的食物一件一件的密封好，收进冰箱里摆放整齐，他完全没有感觉到饥饿，前一天的遭遇也让他不想吃任何东西。

　　收拾完餐桌的残局后，他轻车熟路的从厨房里拿出猫粮和小鱼干，放进了这个公寓另一个成员的饭盆里。

　　一直在他脚边撒娇的小猫喵了一声，舔舔爪子扑了过去。

　　做完这一切，时间还没到七点，yuzu迟疑着从行李箱的夹层里掏出一个纯白的小药瓶。

　　这是他之前一直服用的，omega的三期信息素抑制剂。

　　这种信息素抑制剂，可以有效地把自身散发出来的omega信息素隐藏起来，让他至少看起来是一个彻头彻尾的beta，16岁时他开始吃二期，因为一直勉强自己靠抑制剂撑过发情期的关系，短短三年，就已经上升到需要服用三期抑制剂的程度。

　　上个赛季开始之时，连按时服用三期抑制剂，都已经无法满足身体本身的需要了，yuzu只好偷偷的把服药量调整为每天两颗，然后在几个月内，迅速的上升到现在的每天三颗。

　　除此之外，在有条件请假的日子里，他就把自己锁在屋子里，和俱乐部用病假遮掩，全靠毅力扛过整整三天的发情期。

　　然而即便是这样，也只能在比较清闲的月份里达成，真的到了赛季，绝不会因此而退赛的yuzu，只能用加倍的药量来压制住自己。

　　最多的时候，他在一天之内吞下过五颗相同的三期抑制剂。

　　这样的日子过得久了，最糟糕的情况也就提前发生了。

　　他的身体开始出现了对三期抑制剂的抗药性。

　　大概是因为之前对自己的身体实在是太过分了吧，yuzu想到这里，微微的叹了一口气。

　　这已经完全不仅仅是加大药量就可以解决的普通局面，而是从整个身体内部而来的，对药物一直以来蛮横压制的不满和对抗。

　　这次的并发症爆发的比以往的每一次都要更快而且更严重。最早是强烈而瞬发的疼痛，从不知是哪里的骨头缝中，突然尖锐的渗透出来，经常性被这种疼痛所选择的，是自己因为训练而带着些旧伤的膝盖，在那一刻常常疼的让他站都站不住，踉跄着摔倒后要在冰面上颤抖着趴上好半天，等到痛劲儿缓过去了，才能再次爬起来。在此之后，就逐渐的发展成了缓慢的，持续性的疼痛，最初的几天，yuzu被折腾的时常眼前一阵阵发黑，夜里无法入眠，但稍稍习惯了之后，却觉得这样的现状似乎也还不错，至少让自己有充足时间来应对和准备，比起之前来，不至于会被不知何时到来的剧痛瞬间击中而好长时间都无法站起来。

　　yuzu接了一杯水，然后从小瓶子里倒出了三颗药片，仅仅是放在手心里端详，他就感觉到自己的胃开始反抗式的一阵阵痉挛起来，本着眼不见为净的想法，下一秒他就仰起脑袋，迅速的将它们全部吞了下去。

　　药物滑过食道的感觉，甚至比食物滑过还要来得更加频繁和让人熟悉。yuzu揉了揉肚子，像是确定药片已经彻底到达了胃里一样。把杯子洗干净放回原位之后，才着手收拾起自己的东西准备离开。

　　javier他，到底是怎么想的呢？

　　yuzu收拾床铺的时候，不能自抑的考虑到了这一点。

　　一个alpha能够完完全全的拒绝掉一个正处在发情期的omega，如果说出去的话，简直是一件让所有人都惊掉下巴的事情，yuzu不是没看到过omega在公共场合发情，惹得一定范围内的所有alpha都疯了一般蜂拥而至的新闻。这也是为什么政府大多把omega在公共场合发情看作是比当街裸奔还要更加严重的社会安全问题，如果真的发生了，当事的omega会在被解救后立刻被送进收容所进行至少一周的教养。

　　更何况，虽然当时自己的意识不太清醒，有一个事实也是yuzu完全无法否认的。那就是他的师兄也非常的激动和难以克制，状况甚至比起他自己的，还要更加严重一些。

　　然而，即使是这样，yuzu也不得不承认javier在当时的做法确实是最正确的，在自己来不及去吃药克制，也没有办法抗拒他的信息素的时刻，听从自己的建议，用暂时的标记来互相安抚，然后立刻离开这里，从空间上实现彼此的完全隔绝。

　　yuzu收拾好了东西，走出卧室，小猫的食盆已经塌下了一大半，他蹲下身子摸了摸正在那只正在进食的脑袋。小猫从喉咙里发出了咕噜咕噜的声音。

　　在他准备拉开门的一瞬间，钥匙声也随之从门外响了起来。

　　yuzu吓得敏捷的往后退了一大步，现在和javier面对面绝对不是自己力所能及的情况，然而下一秒，从门外传来的声音就让他明白了这其实并不是自己的师兄。

　　“surprise！”女孩子从外面打开了门，带着笑容跳了进来。

　　这是javier的女朋友，也是一位花样滑冰运动员，人娇小而漂亮，风风火火的很有活力。

　　“额，早。”这么短的时间里，yuzu即使想躲也躲不开了，只好硬着头皮迎上去，主动和面前的bata打了个招呼。

　　“诶？yuzu？”女孩也明显被他的存在惊住了，“这么早？你来找javier玩吗？”

　　说着她开始往卧室走，边走边回头和yuzu说：“他一定是还没有起来吧，你等下我去帮你叫他，你知道像他的一贯习惯，想这么早把他叫起来简直是天方夜谭，不过没关系的，我有一些特别的办法……”

　　“javier不在卧室里，”yuzu打断了她的滔滔不绝，“他昨天晚上没在这里住。”

　　“你说他一个人出去住了？”面前的beta停下了脚步，抬起头看着他，“这怎么可能呢？他并没有过来找我啊。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还好比昨天早一些~这一章是喜闻乐见的作死情节【你快滚  
> 还是一如往常的祝大家阅读愉快~啾=3=  
> 你们猜一下狮子的秘密是什么嘛~很好猜的wwww

　　你说它并不是一只狐狸？

　　我不行。  
　　  
　　不，你可以。

　　———————————————————————————

　　下午，结束了半天的训练，yuzu在更衣室里将javier叫了下来。

　　“谢谢你帮我打电话给妈妈请了假，否则我突然消失她一定会发疯的，”他由衷的向师兄表达了谢意，然后接了句，“不过理由也太假了吧，我什么时候有过打游戏打到不想睡觉的时候嘛。”

　　javier皱着眉头看着面前笑得看不见眼睛的师弟。

　　见他没有回话，为了杜绝冷场，yuzu只好绞尽脑汁的又再找了个话题。

　　“还有，早上的时候cortney来你家里找你了，非常得早呢，不过她大概已经和你通过电话，说过这件事情了吧？”yuzu故作自然地打了个哈哈，“西班牙人谈恋爱都这么有情趣的吗？真是让人羡慕。”

　　语罢，像是赞扬自己的很有幽默感似的，嘿嘿的干笑了两声。

　　面前的师兄看起来并不像往常那样有活力，甚至连胡茬都从下巴上冒了出来，整个人成熟了不少，显得既颓废又冷淡，比往常难以靠近了不止一点。

　　听完了师弟的话，他依旧沉默着，盯着他的目光却愈发专注而深沉，仿佛在凝视一朵初开的蔷薇花。

　　yuzu被他的沉默和专注搞得极其不自在，那感觉就像是小学时忘了做作业却被老师单独叫起来回答问题一样，整个房间的气氛实在是太过尴尬了，因而他只酝酿了一瞬，就扭了扭肩膀就准备往后跑。

　　他当然是极灵活的，在这一点上他有着绝对的自信，也敢断定以师兄的反应能力，一定无法在短时间内抓住他，迈出三米之后，他才对着身后挥挥手，大着舌头冒了句再见，见师兄还是没有回应，壮了壮胆，更加大踏步的溜了出去。

　　在他前脚刚踏出更衣室大门的那一秒，javier在他的身后叫住了他。

　　“yuzu，你等一下，”西班牙人的语调罕见的严肃和正经，“我有话对你说，是关于昨天晚上的。”

　　面前师弟的背影一下子顿住了，像是褪下了原本用以伪装的外壳一样，回归了他一般的样子，然后在下一秒，连背脊都挺得笔直而紧绷起来。

　　javier对他的这个表现简直是再熟悉不过，这是自己的师弟在面对难以战胜的困难和挑战的时候，所惯用的一个下意识的小动作。

　　他把自己也看作是他的困难和挑战了吧。这个认知让javier心中凉凉的疼了一下。

　　yuzu背对着屋内的人，听见身后的脚步声渐渐靠近，在javier酝酿着开口之前，他就先提前打断了他的话：“javier，请你忘记昨晚的事情好吗？”

　　年轻的日本人转了个身，对着自己的师兄深深鞠躬：“对不起，近两天以来麻烦到您的事情实在是太多，但我保证这是最后一个要求了。”

　　“但是……”javier被他突然的打断扰乱了思绪，长篇大论憋在肚子里，一时竟然问不出什么来。

　　“我还想继续和你做朋友，javier，但不幸的是，我是一个有阴暗面的人，我不愿意把这样的一个自我拿出来和我最好的朋友分享，希望你能理解我的这番话。”

　　“不！你并没有什么阴暗面，说实话我昨天整晚都在考虑这件事情，”javier拽住了yuzu的胳膊，“虽然我之前曾经很不喜欢，甚至于反感omega，但是yuzu你听着……”

　　“你很……反感omega？”面前的yuzu像是一瞬间抓住了什么重点，打断了他的话，抬起头来用满含疑问的目光看着他。

　　“曾经是这样的，但是现在，我觉得……”

　　他忙着解释，却完全没有注意到师弟的目光在那一瞬间暗了下去。

　　“我知道了，这下子我大概全明白了。”yuzu推了推他的手，转过了身说，“我能理解你，javier，你不用担心，咱们以后还会是朋友。”

　　知道了他其实是个omega这一事实，即便不能接受，却还依旧保存着属于javier这个人的，莫名其妙的温柔。太过在意自己的感受而试图去弥合两人之间原本的关系，这大概就是师兄全部的想法了吧。

　　这样想来，自己实在是太糟糕了，给师兄带来了一个难以消化的，莫大的烦恼啊。

　　上一秒之前他还在担心师兄突然的叫住他，是为了问他有关突然发情，有关副作用，有关标记的原因等等各种问题，甚至打起十万分的精神准备好好应对，下一秒这整件事的答案，却是如此完全的出乎自己的意料之外。

　　然而，又毫无疑问的处在情理之中。

　　yuzu默默的提起箱子，看见javier还准备上来拉住他，只得又回头鞠了一躬：“今天的谈话就到这儿吧，虽然知道有些强人所难，但是，请不要把我是omega这件事情说出去，可以吗？”

　　“我当然不会说出去。”javier急忙追了上去，然而yuzu走起路来快得像一阵风，已经是彻底不想再搭理他的模样了。

　　我到底说了些什么啊？！西班牙人向前赶了两步，见已经无法挽回了，不禁停下来问自己。

　　标记的那一刻，alpha和omega之间会存有一瞬间微妙的心灵感应，在前一天的晚上，只是那短短不到几秒的时间里，从自己的师弟身上所传达过来的，几乎将人淹没的绝望和抗拒，就让本已被撩拨的不能自拔的javier，在那一瞬间完全冷了下来。

　　这是自己一直以来，放在心间上疼爱和喜欢着的人，不仅仅是自己，只要是呆在他身边的人，都绝对不会对他讨厌的起来吧。

　　在他一直以来的认知里，师弟是这世界上最最充满正能量的存在之一。他努力而乐观，勤奋而有天赋，像是从来都不会被任何东西打倒一样，一路只向着属于自己的目标前行。即使偶尔跌倒了，也能立刻爬起来，抖抖身上的冰碴，然后转过身，开始下一轮的拼搏。

　　这样的一个人，居然也会觉得绝望吗？  
　　  
　　而感受到他的绝望的自己，怎么会在一瞬间，觉得那么的心疼和难过呢？　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后絮叨一下，自从有洋妞回复我说在用谷歌翻译看中文，忍不住去把自己的每日一啾试着翻译了一下。  
> 发现结果是Chirp，顿时心好累。。。每天都叽叽喳喳的学鸟叫什么的。。。  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啾~  
> 今天有点晚了=3=

　　yuzu一个人拎着行李回了家。

　　由美满脸担忧的将他接进了门，本来在中午时她就想和自己的儿子一起去俱乐部训练的。然而yuzu义正言辞的拒绝了她。

　　他解释说自己可以处理好全部的事情，由美思虑再三，还是选择了再一次相信他。

　　前一天晚上，yuzu彻夜未归，她接到师兄javier的电话时，心下还简单的以为是yuzu的旧疾又在路上加重了。

　　自己的儿子，从几个月前增加药量开始，就已经出现了剧烈疼痛的并发症，严重时甚至彻夜无法睡着，也吃不下东西，而若在此刻强行想要搬动或者触碰他，则会让他加倍的痛苦和难受。

　　所以，确定了yuzu处在安全的环境之下，由美想了想，还是拜托javier好好照顾自己的儿子，并且决定不再立刻去接他了。

　　想到yuzu的并发症，由美的心中就涌起了深深的忧虑，他和自己最近要面临的事情，实在是太多太多了。

　　是放弃性别，还是放弃滑冰，这是一件摆在整个家庭面前的巨大难题。

　　每次看到自己的儿子在痛苦中辗转，由美都想干脆的劝他放弃滑冰好了，但每每看到yuzu训练时的表情，却又觉得自己实在是太过残忍。作为他的母亲，亲眼见证了他这些年的风风雨雨，在他终于有能力要走上高处的现在，她根本说不出，也不敢去对他说出这些话。

　　她自己是个beta，却在很多方面胜过了大部分的alpha，她的儿子则完整的继承了她的倔强和好胜心，永不服输的，只想站到那最高最亮的地方。

　　早上，在她刚刚收拾好一切，出门准备去接yuzu的时候，就在楼下遇上了已经到家了的儿子。

　　他看起来非常的憔悴，却少见的把肩背都挺得直直的，远远的，由美就能闻到他身上浓郁的柚子香气。

　　由美接过yuzu的行李：“昨天又疼了？”

　　“是的。不过现在已经好多了。”

　　“那是为什么跑到javier的家里去了呢？”

　　“回家的路上我半昏迷了一阵子，妈妈，”yuzu不太好意思的解释道，“其实并没有失去意识，休息一会儿就好了，但是javier正好在边上，他太小题大做了。”

　　“已经到了这个地步了吗？”由美和yuzu一起进了门，然后站在玄关处，严肃的盯着自己的儿子。

　　“没有你想的那么严重，”他刻意耸了耸肩来表现自己其实很放松，“我可以调节好的。”

　　听完这句话，由美上下打量了他很久，仿佛在找寻着什么破绽一样。

　　“那……这个呢？”最终，由美抬手掀开儿子高领卫衣的领口，指着右侧脖颈上的那个小小的齿印，一针见血的问，“你准备怎么解释？”

　　她的儿子整个人略略抖了一下。

　　beta是无法察觉出标记和未标记的气味变化的，这是只有alpha和omega之间才具有的专属能力。更何况早晨时yuzu就已经服过掩盖信息素的药物，还喷了师兄送的beta喷剂来遮掩自己身上似有若无的气味，基于这几点，他相信已经没有什么可以出卖自己了。

　　然而，他还是低估了一个母亲对自己儿子的敏锐程度。

　　“……”yuzu不太敢接话。

　　“是javier标记了你？”由美又问。

　　“是的，”yuzu说，然后立刻解释道，“只是暂时标记，这并没有什么的。”

　　由美深深地看着他，像是从小自己的儿子做了错事时那样严厉而失望的目光，最后她深深的叹了口气，语气变得严肃起来：“yuzu，药的事情，已经是迫在眉睫了吧。”

　　她指的，正是抑制剂失效并给yuzu的身体带来强烈副作用这件事。

　　“你是我的儿子，在这种时刻，无论你做出什么样的决定，我都会去尊重你，理解你。”

　　yuzu只是看着她，点了点头。

　　“但是，无论你的决定是什么，这件事情都已经不能再被拖下去了，”由美说到这里，略略顿了顿，才下定决心一般的开口道，“我请求你，不要再给爸爸，姐姐还有我带来伤害了。”

　　她了解自己的小儿子，从小，他对于能够攥在手里的东西，就有种莫名其妙却又锲而不舍的狂热，仿佛在他的字典中，并没有放弃这两个字一样。

　　他练野球，也练滑冰，并且想把两件事情都做好，在小学时代就因为训练而忙碌的没有一时半刻自己的时间，并且在很短的时间内，就开始用放弃自己身体健康的方式，废寝忘食的训练。

　　当时，自己也是用差不多的方式，强迫yuzu在这两件事情之中做出了一个选择。

　　这种执着无疑是他成长和进步所必须的利器，也一点一点的堆叠成了他今日的成功。但是，由美却知道，如果真的遭遇人生的转折点，自己的儿子或许也会因为这种放不下的执念，生生的磨光自己的全部精神和生命。

　　她已经不知道除了逼迫yuzu之外，还有什么办法能够拯救他了。

　　yuzu认真听完自己母亲的话，表情从一开始的冷静，渐渐转变成了有些难过的样子。

　　“我知道了。”他说，“请您相信我，妈妈。”  
　　

　　傍晚回到家里的yuzu，比起早晨来，看起来还要更加的疲惫一些。

　　由美不想去打扰他，因此没有开口说话，只是微微侧了侧身子，将他让进了屋子里。

　　yuzu默不作声的回了房间，倒在自己的床上。

　　放松下来的身体隐隐作痛，脑子里的思绪更是百转千回。

　　母亲已经给自己下了最后通牒，javier歧视omega并且因为自己的内在性别而感到苦恼，小师弟隐约察觉到了自己的秘密，而冰协催促他尽快的服用Surge of Light的文件，已经从三天一封转变为一天两封。

　　想着想着，仿佛被什么附体了一般，yuzu从床上爬了起来，走近书桌，然后从抽屉的最底层里，将那个没有标签的小药瓶摸了出来。

　　拧开它，里面是一颗小小的药丸。

　　这药丸明明是纯黑的，在灯光下却泛着些幽绿的光芒，莫名的显得有些诡异和可怕，光滑的表面像是封着一层蜡一样，放在自己的手心里，轻飘飘的没有半点重量。  
　　  
　　这是Surge of Light。  
　　  
　　把它吃下去吧，yuzu想，然后一切就都能解决了。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二姨催更么么哒！@Asagao  
> 啾大家=3=

　　狐狸是狮子的狐狸。

　　就在它的掌心里。  
　　  
　　那是它的秘密。

　　--------------------------------------

　　“你和yuzu聊什么了？”

　　yuzu刚离开更衣室不久，他们共同的小师弟nam就从外面闪了进来，他随便找了个位置坐下来，边脱冰鞋边对着javier说道：“我刚才跟他打招呼，他就像没看见一样，走得飞快。”

　　“也没说什么特别的，”javier正低头自顾自的收拾着自己的东西，看不清脸上是什么表情，“最近yuzu可能心情不太好。”

　　“你也这么觉得了？”nam想起前一天的遭遇，颇有些愤愤不平，“昨天他还吓我来着，我等他走了才感觉到，yuzu他估计是在耍我。”

　　“又被捏脸了吗？”javier心不在焉的问。

　　“不是啊，昨天训练结束之后，我本来在问他sugar of light的事，聊着聊着，不知为什么他就突然就开始说起什么性别抑制剂，还说是吃了之后就没有内在性别了什么的，总之彻底把话题带到天边去了。”nam说，“真是个危言耸听的人。”

　　他本来是怀着单纯的抱怨之心说出这句话的，然而听话的人却似完全不这么想一般，立刻“腾”的站了起来：“你说什么？！”

　　nam被大师兄可怕的表情吓了一跳：“我……我说yuzu危言耸听，我并没有什么恶意的这只是……”

　　“我说的是上一句！”javier情急之下抓住了nam的肩膀，力气大的让后者都感觉有些发疼，“你说什么是没有内在性别？yuzu他到底是怎么跟你说的？”

　　nam扭着肩膀挣开了javier的钳制，突然之间，他感觉自己似乎隐隐的觉察到了些什么。

　　“yuzu说，”nam试着学了学二师兄当时的表情和语气：“我来给你简单的解释一下，所谓性别抑制，就是从生理上彻底摧毁掉一个人的性腺，让其成为一个没有内在性别的特殊存在的过程。而性别抑制剂，恰好就是催化这一个过程的，良药。”

　　javier还没等他说完，就连背包都没有带的，转身冲了出去。

　　为什么javier最近突然也对性别抑制这么敏感？nam看着大师兄远去的背影，心中疑惑。

　　他觉得有些事情就像退潮时隐藏在水面下的礁石，虽然模糊不清，但自己也隐隐约约的，可以从中窥探一二了。

　　在俱乐部的门前，javier遇上了前来等候着他的cortney。

　　“javi！”一见到他露面，cortney就像是个活泼的小太阳一般贴了上来，“咱们今天去哪儿玩？”

　　看见自己的女朋友，javier一天以来郁结的情绪终于被治愈了一些。

　　“cortney！真高兴见到你”他给了她一个热情的拥抱，然后，不得不遗憾的继续说，“但是我很抱歉，明天再陪你出去玩可以吗？我现在刚好有一些重要的事情要去做。”

　　“什么重要的事？”cortney嘟着嘴，在他身边撒了个恰如其分的娇，这不仅不令人讨厌，反而显得她更加明媚可爱了一些。

　　“是关于yuzu的事情，”javier一想到刚才和nam的聊天就心急如焚，只能勉强的对cortney笑了笑。

　　来不及跟她解释，他边往前走边说：“明天见cortney，明天训练结束后我会去你家找你。”

　　cortney被他拖着走了几步，见javier心意已决的样子，才不太开心的松开了手：“好吧，记得你答应我的事情。”

　　javier只点了点头，然后留给了自己的女朋友一个焦急的，迅速远离的背影。

　　又是yuzu吗？javier离开后，cortney站在原地想。

　　她对yuzu的印象，原本仅限于他是自己男朋友的新训练伙伴，javi是一个性格乐观而且交友广泛的人，他拥有非常非常多的朋友，那个瘦削的，身体似乎不怎么好的yuzu，仅仅是其中更加亲密的一个罢了。

　　然而今天的一切，却莫名的让她有了一些危机意识。

　　早上是yuzu，中午电话时是yuzu，到了晚上，居然还是yuzu。

　　那个日本青年，早上见面时明明还好好的，他有什么事情非得需要拜托javi去做吗？

　　javier一路飞奔到师弟家楼下的时候，天色才刚刚擦黑。

　　夕阳的最后一丝余晖从地平线上降下，虽然天边还微微发着亮，却像是个风烛残年的老人一样，再也没有多余的热量可以供给这一片大地了。

　　应该能赶得上吧，他上气不接下气的停下休息了一刻，抬头看了看楼上yuzu的正亮着灯的窗户，有些忧心的想。

　　不知道为什么，在听到nam讲起关于内在性别的那一刻，心中有一个念头就像是蔓延的野草一样，蓬蓬勃勃的占领了自己的全部意识。

　　那就是，如果yuzu的手上真的有这种药的话，那么他一定会在今晚就把它吃下去的。

　　yuzu会后悔的，javier想，他清楚的明白自己对yuzu有多了解，如果他真的因一时激动而这么做了的话，在之后，他肯定会后悔终生的。

　　他会因为这种青年时期所犯下的，永恒而没有办法补救的错误，失去自己的内在性别，再也不可能拥有属于自己的伴侣，在光辉褪去之后，独自一人守着自己残缺的人生孤独终老。

　　这根本不值得啊，yuzu怎么可能容忍这些呢？他明明值得更光明、更美好的未来，更何况他是如此的追求完美，怎么能允许自己的人生存在着这样一个巨大而无法修复的误差呢？！

　　退一万步来说，就算他真的能容忍，自己又如何忍心看到他这样呢？

　　javier狠狠地吸了一口气，重新以百米赛跑一般的速度向着楼上冲去。

　　敲开yuzu家的大门的时候，由美围着围裙，略带疑惑的看着面前跑得气喘吁吁，满面通红的西班牙男孩。

　　“您好，我来找yuzu。”javier学着yuzu平时的样子，对着面前的女士鞠了一躬。

　　“哦，他在自己房间里很久没出来了，你等一下，我去帮你叫他……”

　　由美还没来得及迈开脚步，身后的javier就裹挟着一阵风，从她的身边快速的闪了过去。

　　仅仅三秒之后，从不远处自己儿子的房间里，就传来了一声清脆的，水杯落地的声音。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啾大家~=3=

　　“yuzu你……”  
　　  
　　javier满心热血的冲进门，望着面前一脸恍惚的yuzu，却感觉心里一下子空的不知该如何是好。

　　桌子上打开着的药瓶，昭示着自己可能已经来迟了，这一认知的产生让javier不可抑制的感到无比的寒冷，以至于全身都微微颤抖起来。

　　原本完整漂亮的玻璃水杯，已经在重力的作用下彻底四散成了大小不一的碎片，配着撒落一地的清水，莫名的有些刺目和可怕。而它的所有者却像是完全没有发现异状一样，仍旧保持着握住杯子的手势，侧着身子，仿佛很疑惑的瞧着面前突然闯进来的人。

　　“javier？你来做什么？”yuzu问，“有什么事明天在俱乐部说不行吗？”

　　“你吃掉它了吗？”javier忍不住喊了出来，但立刻的，随着面前yuzu的双目微微睁大，他又像是害怕吓到面前的师弟一样，重新压低了声线，轻轻的问他，“yuzu，我的意思是，你吃掉sugar of light了吗？”

　　“是啊。”年轻的师弟毫不迟疑的承认了这一点，然后居然对着javier微微的笑了笑，细长上挑的眼睛也随之眯成了一条缝，如果忽视掉现在诡异的状况，他这个样子，看起来简直算得上是相当的柔和可爱。

　　但javier显然完全不这么觉得，yuzu的话音刚落，他就惊得几乎跳了起来。

　　“你疯了吗？！立刻把它吐出来，你会后悔的，相信我，你一定会后悔的……”

　　“不，我没有疯，”yuzu打断了他的话，“我很清醒。”

　　他蹲下身，开始缓慢的收拾起地上的玻璃碎片来，然后将它们一片一片的捏进手里，甚至极小心的避开了可能划伤自己的锐利边缘：  
　　  
　　“这大概是我一生之中最清醒的时刻了，javier，亲爱的师兄，请你为我骄傲。”

　　“我看不出你有哪里清醒，也不准备因此而为你骄傲。”javier边说边一步一步地挪到了他的身边，他觉得师弟此刻的精神状态已经接近崩溃的边缘了，因此紧张的连大气都不敢喘一声，生怕一不小心就刺激到他。

　　面前的yuzu低着头，javier俯视下去，只能看到他头顶隐约翘起的几绺乱发。yuzu挪动身子去捡起另外一边的碎片，然后静静的说：“这就是我的决定了，我才不会后悔呢，你快回去吧javier。”

　　然后他抬起头，对着不知何时已经站在门口的由美道：“妈妈，请您送javier出去吧，天色这么晚了，我也想休息了，你们晚安。”

　　下一秒，一直没有出声的javier就从背后，对照着师弟纤细的后颈，当机立断的重重敲了上去。

　　他觉得自己在一瞬间像是被什么掌管斗殴的神明附体了一样，高度紧张下，他的身手敏捷的简直不可思议，yuzu甚至没能发出呻吟声就立刻失去了意识，javier俯下身，顺势接住了师弟下落的身体，然后轻轻的将他收进怀里。

　　整个过程快得简直没超过五秒，随着javier怀抱着yuzu站起身，好不容易被收集好的玻璃碎片再一次散了一地，发出刺耳而清脆的“哗啦”声。

　　“阿姨，请您让我带他去看医生。”怀中师弟纤细的身躯轻得简直不可思议，让抱着他javier感觉自己连心跳都迟钝了些，思绪更是因着急和慌张而彻底的乱成了一团，他用尽全身力气去强迫自己冷静下来，组织语言去和yuzu的妈妈交流。

　　由美一直站在门口，此刻也早已经大概了解了整件事的原委。

　　她知道yuzu为此纠结了多久，也曾经亲口对他承诺过，会做一个尊重他决定的母亲。

　　虽然心疼，但她依旧如一扇无法穿过的门一般，拦在了javier行进的道路上。

　　“孩子，我不能这么做，对不起。”

　　yuzu正像个纸片人一般，乖巧的趴在自己的怀里，每再多呆一秒，他身体里那颗定时炸弹一般抑制剂就会多更多的吸收一点，javier想到这儿，急的连声音都开始颤抖起来：  
　　  
　　“为什么？阿姨你大概还不知道他究竟吃了什么该死的毒药，但是现在情况真的很紧急，已经来不及跟您解释了……”

　　“不，我都知道的，关于sugar of light，关于性别抑制，我知道的一定比你更清楚。”由美的表情很镇定，却从颤抖的声线里透出隐隐的哭音来：“把他放下来吧，他确实该休息了。javier，你是个好孩子，谢谢你。”

　　这是，Yuzu的母亲吗？javier仿佛第一次见到面前的女士一般，用陌生的眼光打量着她。

　　这个世界一定是疯了，他止不住的想，如果这个世界没有疯的话，那就是自己已经疯了。

　　但现在绝不是妥协的时候，在此刻，除了梗起脖子的对抗之外，javier想不出第二个能救得了怀中师弟的方法。

　　“您不知道，”javier盯着面前yuzu的母亲，一字一顿的说，“就算这次真的是yuzu自己的选择，我也必须得让他清醒过来，再选一次。”

　　“就算再给他一次机会，结果也会是一样的，”由美叹息着，她的声音抖得几乎止不住，“我只会比你更加的心疼，但同时，我也比你更了解我自己的儿子，为了站上世界的顶点，他自愿放弃这些，而我所能做到的，也只有去尊重他。”

　　“但是阿姨您，是真的愿意看着yuzu孤独终老吗？”他把手搭到师弟的腰上，将胸前有些下滑的身体略略向上稳了稳，现在的每分每秒对于yuzu来说都是致命性的，他不敢有半点疏忽和闪失。  
　　  
　　“失去性别对他来说意味着什么，难道您都不知道吗？”

　　“我知道……”由美还未说完就捂住了嘴，泪水充盈了那双和yuzu极其相似的眼睛，像是一泓闪烁着光辉的清泉。

　　“我有个熟悉的医生朋友，虽然他暂时还只是个实习生，但洗胃这件事对于他来说简直是小菜一碟，”javier抱着师弟，从由美侧身让出的空隙之间蹭了出去，为了让她能够安心，临出门之前，他又补充着说，“阿姨您放心，他绝不会把这件事情说出去的。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啾大家=333=

　　谁能救得了那只狐狸？

　　掩映在墙壁之后的、漆黑的拐角里。

　　是狮子。

　　还是它自己？

—————————————————————————————————————

　　把师弟送进急诊室，javier坐到走廊的椅子上时，才发现自己的后背已经完全被汗湿透了，手也抖得停不下来。

　　他用双手抱住脑袋，以此来强迫自己安静下来，心里却难受得不知该如何是好，时而回忆起yuzu之前的笑容，时而又想起他刚才的拒绝来。

　　yuzu他，就是因为这些事情而感到绝望和抗拒的吗？

　　从勇救师弟的亢奋中彻底静下来后，他才发现自己其实也是万分忐忑，他甚至完全猜不透yuzu到底在想些什么。像这样只凭借着一时意气，就自顾自的就替师弟做决定的话，不知道师弟醒来之后，会不会觉得很愤怒。

　　他其实一点也不想让师弟生气，而是一直想，也一直只想看着他高高兴兴的。

　　javier之前的人生，完全可以称作是轻松而自由，没有人会强迫他去做什么，而他的每个决定，依据的也都只有自己内心的好恶。长这么大所遭遇的最大挫折，除了和先前教练的和平分手外，无非就是参加比赛时出现的一些小失误，但就像他一向所标榜的那样，他是一个纯粹而乐观的人，即使偶尔会有一些沮丧的小插曲，也完全不会对他彻底积极的生活态度造成什么特别的影响。

　　也是因此，让这样的javier去领会yuzu此时的思维，其实是一件非常困难的事情。

　　他的师弟今年才刚刚十八岁，在很多国家，这还是一个长在校园里，不怎么问世事的年纪。他四岁开始学习滑冰，之后，用令人艳羡的速度过关斩将，一路成长成了一位优秀的花样滑冰男单选手。

　　拥有着这样一个令人骄傲的成绩，被许许多多的业内人士看好，然而真正和他朝夕相处的自己，却鲜少能从他的身上看到类似于自傲的情绪。

　　这是一种矛盾的存在，他仿佛站在高处，却又真真切切的，踏在实地上。

　　有好几次javier甚至觉得yuzu实在是战战兢兢、拼命的太过了，好像训练时间的每一天都是他从哪里费力偷来的一样，更遑论他的姿态谦恭的过分，像是只能看得到别人的优势和自己的劣势一样，而让自己有些害怕去靠近他。这几点，也是javier在赛季结束时隐约对师弟感觉到微妙的最主要的原因。

　　这之前，他一直把yuzu的各种有违常理的表现，武断的总结为他是一个强大的beta，而这个论断在这仅仅两天的时间里，就被果断而迅速的打破了。

　　yuzu他，居然是一个不折不扣，如假包换的omega。

　　他是如何开始滑冰的？怎么样说服了自己的家人和最初的教练？又是怀着何种心情去瞒过了日本冰协和国际滑联，一次次的站上了国际的舞台？而这次的surge of light，他又是从哪里得来的呢？

　　……

　　javier想，这其中的每一件事，对于自己来说都会是一个巨大的挑战。

　　而自己的师弟却一一的，全部都妥善的解决掉了。

　　不知过了多久，随着“啪嗒”一声轻响，手术室前亮着的红灯熄灭了。

　　躺在病床上一脸苍白的yuzu被先推了出来，javier赶忙迎了上去，随后，身着白大褂的医生也边摘口罩边出了手术室。

　　“24小时之内不能进食，”他对着javier叮嘱道，“之后三天可以吃一些流质食物。”

　　“他怎么样？”javier先点了点头表示自己知道了，接着又问道。

　　“我保证他的胃现在干净的就像你们的冰场一样。”

　　讲完这句话，他的朋友，也就是James医生忍不住叹了口气：“你的这位花滑小伙伴啊，唔……有一些偏瘦，而且营养不良，不过总体来说还是健康的。而且这一次，按照你来之前电话里说的，说实话我们也没发现他有什么食物中毒的迹象，但是有一点……”

　　“但是什么？”javier连忙问道，“你发现什么了？”

　　James医生示意跟随着的护士把yuzu送去三楼的单人病房，然后把javier带到了他的私人办公室里。

　　直到确定左右没人并且关上了门，他才对着javier开口道：“他有过度服用omega信息素抑制剂的嫌疑。”

　　“过度服用？”

　　“是的，这种抑制剂一共分为三期，日本我不知道，按照加拿大的法律，从二期开始就是处方药了，需要严格的遵医嘱才可以使用。”

　　不知为什么，javier突然想起了时刻跟随在yuzu身边的那位须发全白的老医生。似乎从他认识师弟开始，他们就一直这样形影不离着。

　　javier之前从未接触过这些药品，此刻只能安静的坐下来听James的科普。

　　james从抽屉里抽出一张白纸，在上面写出了罗马数字的“一”，“二”，“三”，然后在那个“三”上用力打了个圈：“你这个朋友，已经过量服用三期抑制剂超过半年，不，应该已经有一年了，我之前从来没见过胆子这么大的omega，他今年是十八岁对吗？再这样超负荷下去，拿自己的健康开玩笑的话，他的身体会很快出现各种并发症，到时候再想补救可就晚了。”

　　javier禁不住瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的问道：“什么并发症？有多快？”

　　“两三年之内吧，”James说，“具体时间不太好确定，毕竟我也从没有见过这样的病例。至于并发症……也许是免疫力下降，容易生病，或者是来源不明的疼痛之类的，临床表现很多样，我也不确定他会是哪一种。”

　　“那……还有什么办法补救吗？”

　　“先停药再调理，他这个情况的话，前后至少需要三个月左右。毕竟他还很年轻，虽说服药量很大，但是身体的底子应该还不错。”

　　得知这个消息的javier感到整个人都颓丧了起来，只得垂着头说：“好吧。”

　　他跟james握手告辞，然后边下楼边给由美阿姨打电话，跟她说明了yuzu洗胃很成功的消息，让她不要太过担心。

　　“我知道了，谢谢你javier。”由美在电话另一头说，“晚上我会去照顾他，今天实在是麻烦你了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuQ说好的周末更呢二姨@Asagao


	14. Chapter 14

　　“阿姨您……还是不要过来了。”javier想了半天才迟疑着开了口。

　　他脑子里全是要怎么样说服yuzu停止服药的这件事，而由美阿姨如果在yuzu身旁的话，结合晚上的遭遇，javier完全有理由觉得事情大概会因此而事倍功半的。

　　“为什么？”电话那一边很疑惑的开了口。

　　“您愿意相信我吗？”javier说，“刚才我恰好知道了一些比较严重的事情，是……关于yuzu的身体状况的。”

　　由美在另一头沉默了良久。

　　“你说的是……yuzu服药和并发症的事情吗？”

　　　……

　　yuzu醒来的时候，再一次通过触感，发现自己正躺在一张陌生的床上。

　　身上似乎被什么重物压着一样，让他的整条右腿都麻得不像是自己的了。

　　他睁开眼睛，入目是一个小小的单人病房，乳黄色的窗帘拉得紧紧地，从光线上完全无法判断出此刻到底是白天还是晚上。

　　他不舒服的挪了挪身子，然后低下头，看到了一直趴在自己床边睡着的人。在他的角度，只能看到那人的一头卷而短的黑发。

　　是javier。

　　因为刚刚醒来而造成的大脑空白仅仅保持了一瞬，紧接着，yuzu就像是想起什么了似的，“腾”的一声坐了起来，动静大到把身旁熟睡的javier也惊醒了。

　　“唔……”javier揉揉眼睛看着他，“yuzu，你怎么……”

　　他还没有彻底清醒过来，尤其是整晚姿势都非常不舒服，让他在抬起头的一瞬间因为脑供血不足而感到了一阵阵眩晕。

　　yuzu当然不会让他迷糊这么久，下一秒，还抬着头一脸茫然的javier，就被师弟照脸而来的一记毫无保留的左勾拳直接打得侧了过去，然后，结结实实的摔在了床尾上。

　　这一下真的是一点准备的时间都没有，javier只来得及痛呼了一声，紧接着就感觉鼻根有些热热的，半张脸都痛了起来。

　　没想到自己的师弟虽然看起来瘦弱，实际上力气居然有这么大。

　　他在心里哀嚎了一声，捂着肿痛的脸半爬了起来，面前的yuzu表情凶恶的像只炸了毛的狐狸，甚至连眼睛都因发怒而微微的发着红，吓得他赶忙连连后退，打着休战的手势道：“yuzu，你冷静一下……你听我说……”

　　yuzu显然没有多余的时间来仔细听他到底要说些什么。

　　他敏捷的跳了起来，身手快得简直不像是个病人，三两下揪住了javier，紧接着作势又要打。

　　javier这次有了经验，当然不会任他再把自己另外半张脸也给打肿，当下立刻紧紧攥住yuzu半抬起来的拳头，然后把它拉到自己的胸前固定住。

　　“你听我说……yuzu你稍微冷静一下……”

　　他已经急得不知道该说什么是好了，只能把一句“冷静”翻来覆去地说了好几次。说实话他昨天对着熟睡的yuzu，为如何说服他而打了整整一夜的腹稿，期间预设了各种可能发生的情境，但让他全然没能想象得到的是，yuzu醒来的第一反应居然会是这样。

　　yuzu使劲抽了一下被握住的左手，发现凭借自己此刻的力气，根本挣脱不开师兄的钳制，他当然不会立刻束手就擒，只几瞬之间，就从师兄岔开的脚踝之间，找准关节狠狠踹了过去，javier因此而踉跄了一下，没能站稳，略略向前倒了一些。

　　然后，师弟的脑袋就带着仿佛有千钧重的力度，重重的撞在了他的额头上。

　　师弟他……以前是练过什么用头撞墙的功夫么？被命中的那一刻，Javier迷迷糊糊的想，东方人的武术果然还是这么厉害。

　　剧烈的疼痛让他眼眶一热，止不住的流下泪来，紧接着一阵巨大的眩晕让他摇摇晃晃的向后倒去，最终，连带着还不敢放手的师弟一起，倒在了病房柔软的地毯上。

　　两个人都不是专门的格斗类选手，打成一团的样子也因此显得不那么好看，尤其是javier忙于防守而不敢还上哪怕一次手，yuzu则发了疯似的进攻。他出手简直是毫无章法，也完全不讲究什么绅士不绅士，javier摁住他的手他就用脚，制住他的脚他便用手，三拳两脚之下竟是一点余地都不留，这样几次下来，javier也被他揍得来了股狠劲，将他两个手腕合在一起，单手死死握住了，另一只手把他掀了过去，然后立刻翻身上去，紧紧地压住了他。

　　yuzu犹自不放弃的反抗，只可惜本来的一股纯靠意志支持的蛮劲儿，再而衰三而竭，等到了现在早不知还剩几分，师兄的力气更是原本就大过他，数次之下只能放弃，一边躺在地毯上呼哧呼哧的喘着气，一边还不忘咬着牙关看着身上的javier。

　　“现在愿意听我说了么？”javier叹了口气，看到师弟鼻尖上都因为剧烈的活动而冒出了汗珠，忍不住抬手替他擦了一下。

　　他浑身上下都很疼，半张脸还热热的肿着，师弟看起来再瘦弱也终归是个运动员，javier想到这儿不禁有了种劫后余生，想要感谢上帝的冲动。

　　“你想说什么？”yuzu终于给了他机会。

　　　他的心里现在也是百味杂陈，既是气愤javier毁了他几个月来唯一一次积攒的勇气，又是庆幸自己最终没有服下那颗药，更加绝望着一切事情都回归了原点，没有任何能够解决的迹象。

　　这种扭曲而难以自我平复的心情，让他在醒来的一瞬间，狠狠的向自己的师兄挥起了拳头。

　　“我都知道了。”javier说，“yuzu，听着，你绝对不能再继续吃药了，你还这么年轻，万一真的有什么后遗症的话，那时后悔就迟了。”

　　yuzu认认真真的听完了他的话，然后抬起头来，瞬也不瞬的看着他。  
　　  
　　“你知道了什么？”他又问。  
　　  
　　javier把脸埋在了他的肩膀上，他的声音因此而有些闷闷的，听不太出情绪来。  
　　  
　　“你其实是个omega，你在过量服用信息素抑制剂，这个过量达到了可以对你的身体造成伤害的地步，还有，你在考虑着要不要吃掉Surge of light，那东西会彻底毁掉你的内在性别，而让你此后都不必为无法参加比赛而伤神烦恼，你其实不想吃的，不，至少是下不了那个决心去伤害自己，你因为这件事情而感到绝望，觉得找不到出路……”他断断续续的，毫无逻辑的说了好多，然后带着yuzu的双手，将它们捂在了自己的心口上。  
　　  
　　“这一切都让我觉得很难过，也很心疼。”javier的表情极其真诚，甚至连眉心都微微的皱了起来，配着他略显憔悴的面庞，显得既迷茫，又意外的有一些可怜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啾大家。。


	15. Chapter 15

　　yuzu的回应是直接把头扭了过去：“不，我一点都不觉得绝望。”

　　他把手抽回来，推开身上的师兄，抖抖身上皱巴巴的衣服站了起来，javier亦步亦趋的跟在他的身后，看着他躺回床上，拉过被子，然后把整个人都藏了进去。

　　团成一团的身形几乎只占了整张床的三分之一，埋在医院并不算厚实的被子下面，看起来就像是一只遇上了天敌的小动物。

　　javier为他抗拒的态度叹了口气，再也生不起气来，酝酿了一会儿，正准备开口，就听见被子里隐约地冒出了yuzu的声音。

　　“我不绝望，”他又重申了一遍，然后强调道，“永远都不会。”

　　javier因为他的决绝而顿了一下，莫名的觉得在这个时候戳穿他显得有些残忍，但他想了想，还是说：“但是我感觉到了。”

　　见Yuzu没有说话，他又接着道：“你那时既绝望，又害怕，这些我都感觉到了。”

　　标记之时微妙的心灵互通，早就在无声中告诉了他一切，也许yuzu在表面上做出了极好的掩饰，但在javier看来，那都只是些无关紧要的皮毛而已。

　　他把手沿着被子的边缘伸了进去，找到师弟藏在胸前的一只手，然后像是要保护它似的，紧紧地将它握住了。

　　“你不想脱离困境吗？yuzu，先不要吃药了好么，只要三个月左右的时间，我保证你的身体就可以恢复到原来的样子。”

　　他把自己昨夜临睡前的构想，一点一点的全都说了出来。

　　“先把身体养好，才有资格去说别的，停药调理的过程中你也可以继续训练，我觉得这没什么大不了，你可以和早上的那群小孩子们呆在一起，尽量少见其他人，再说了，我在你身上的标记还在，他们也未必能注意到你的信息素。”

　　javier的这些话也并不是没有道理，被标记过的omega，对其它alpha的信息素吸引力会下降很多倍，尤其是在非发情期的时候，如果不去特别仔细的辨认的话，很少有alpha能立刻分辨出一个已经被标记的omega来。

　　即使如此，蜷缩在被子里的yuzu，还是被师兄的理想化给吓了一跳。

　　“javier，你这次帮了我，我……其实很感激你。”他发自内心的对javier道了谢，接着坐了起来，顺手抽回了握在师兄掌中的自己的手，表情不带半分玩笑意味，严肃的对他说，“但是，可以不要再这么天真了么？”

　　javier因他的质问而愣了一瞬。

　　“如果事情真的像你想象的那么简单的话……”小他三岁的师弟一字一句的声明道，“不用你说，我自己就会先去选择那样做了。”

　　“有什么阻力吗？”javier诚恳的问，“你说说看，也许，我是说也许的话，咱们可以一起想想办法……”

　　“没有什么办法，”yuzu打断了他的话，看着javier脸上一瞬间又冒出了失望的神色，忍不住叹了一口气。

　　“你知道，当初日本冰协为什么会同意我出国来参赛吗？”

　　javier抬起头来，疑惑的看着面前的yuzu。

　　他的师弟略略回想，然后一点一点的叙述起来。

　　“要面对整个世界，去隐瞒住我其实是个omega这件事，仅仅靠我自己的力量，是完全不可能的……”

　　他之所以能够走到这里，大概是因为在他刚满16岁，升入成人组的那一年，伴随着一些特殊事件的发生，日本冰协就已经知道了他其实是个omega这一事实。

　　现在再回忆起来，yuzu想，那也许是他人生中所经历的第一次巨大的磨砺吧。

　　他再也无法像少年时那样，肆意地对着那群人隐瞒起自己的真实性别，然后装作毫无负担的参加比赛，但是，在当时那个微妙的时间点，因为他已有的突出成绩，冰协却并不愿意就此而放弃他。

　　这其实，也需要冒很大的风险。

　　冰协内部大概也因此出现过一些分歧吧，首先，一国的冰协主动去帮助本国选手隐瞒性别参赛，这已经是一件让人闻所未闻的大事，如果被有心人爆出来的话，可能带来的冲击也可想而知。更何况因为花滑这项运动本身的不确定性，他们甚至不知道yuzu是不是会在下个赛季就状态下滑，然后从此销声匿迹。

　　帮助这个年轻选手去参赛，这件事情是否真的有必要，在之后能不能达到他们最初期许的效果，也就因此而成为了被放上台面讨论的，最重要的问题。

　　当然，这些事情和yuzu本人，以及他的家人和教练都没有什么关系。

他们那时所能够做的唯一一件事，就只有忐忑的等待而已。

　　等待着被人摆在评判的祭台上，等待着被人决定前程和未来。

　　所幸的是，一个月后，yuzu就在自己的家里收到了来自日本冰协的信函。

　　在信中，他们表示决定支持yuzu参赛，并且会“尽他们所能的为yuzu隐瞒内在性别”，这当然是有附加要求的，为此yuzu必须按时服用信息素抑制剂，绝对不可以将自己的内在性别泄漏出去，并且，要做好时刻接受来自冰协的各类审查的准备。

　　即使是这样，在收到决定的那一刻，yuzu也一样发自内心的感到高兴，并且直到现在，他也仍旧十分感谢那时的日本冰协，愿意为他这样一个并不算十分出众的选手，冒这样巨大的风险。

　　“这不是很好吗？”javier听到这里，忍不住打断了他，“既然他们跟你的想法差不多，你的身体更好，维持现役的时间也就更长久，这难道不是日本冰协所希望看到的？”

　　yuzu无奈的摊了摊手：“当然不是，我们的初衷也许是一样的，但是走的路几乎完全不同。”

　　此后，在成人组的第一个赛季里，他就收到了来自日本冰协的告诫，他们表示如果下个赛季yuzu的表现还是一如既往，将会再次考虑是否要为他冒这个风险。

　　“他们时常会胁迫我去做一些事，”yuzu想到了自己在前几个赛季的经历，“当然之前的，在我看来都是些无关紧要的东西，关于赛季和成绩，也都是告诫居多，但是这一次……”

　　“是Surge of Light。”javier突然联想起了什么，面色凝重的接了一句。  
　　  
　　“没错，但我如果还想继续滑下去，就不得不听他们的。”yuzu勉强挤出了一个难看的笑容，“这也是没有办法的事情。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天真的好晚ojz  
> 啾大家=3=


	16. Chapter 16

　　谁泄漏了那个秘密？

　　是我，是我将它说了出去。

　　拿着餐盘，握着餐刀，

　　在享受晚餐的时刻，  
　　  
　　是我将它说了出去。

　　——————————————————————————————————————————————————

　　听完师弟的话，javier因此而沉默了许久。

　　这确实是件难办的事。甚至复杂到了他之前从未想到过的程度，更何况卷入其中的居然不止yuzu自己，还包涵了他所在国的整个冰协。

　　他们这样做并不是在帮助yuzu，javier想，而只是利用了一直以来对于yuzu的了解，抓住了某些把柄，继而控制着他罢了。

　　“有人在监视你吗？”花了好久来理清思绪，javier才试着抓住了重点所在，“我的意思是，有人会时时刻刻的待在你身边，然后把你的一举一动全都汇报给冰协吗？”

　　 yuzu似乎被他问住了，坐在床头仔细地回想了一下。

　　做为一个现役的，被冰协决定送出国门培养的选手，每天在他的身边来来往往的工作人员有很多个，而这些人里，绝大多数都和冰协有着绝对或者相对的附属关系。

　　“……也许有。”他迟疑了一会儿，才不太确定的说。

　　javier连忙继续问道：“那这个人是谁？你去试着找过没有？”

　　“这很困难。”这次yuzu直截了当的回复了他。

　　他明白javier心里在想些什么，事实上，他也曾经考虑过一样的事情，然而，即使真的有这个人存在，因为这样特殊的状况，自己也猜不出他到底是谁，况且每次去汇报的，也很有可能不是某个特定的人。

　　想到这儿，他又对着javier解释道：“你知道的，我身边有些工作人员，过来后只待上几天就离开了。”

　　这次javier彻底不说话了，静静坐在一旁，仿佛陷入了沉思。

　　本来就不太大的病房，在这样的静谧之下，仿佛连床头闹钟啪嗒啪嗒的读秒声，都显得悠远而绵长起来。

　　“javier。”

　　隔了许久，yuzu才重新躺下，把双臂枕在脑袋后面，抬起头来叫了一声自己的师兄。

　　他的心里有种莫名的感受，半是期望，还有另一半，是抵触。

　　感动于师兄对自己毫无保留的关怀和帮助，却又不愿也不想，让他卷入自身所处的漩涡之中。

　　在之前，他早就已经习惯一个人了，把秘密藏在心底，所有的事情都只靠自己去消化解决，身边的人也惯于去信任他，而把包袱交还到他自己身上。也是因此，已经很久没有人像是此刻的师兄一样，完全没有什么其他的、功利性的诉求，满心只是愿意为他这个人而考虑了。

　　“我……告诉你这些，并不是想要你替我去解决什么难题。事实上这两天你为我做的这些事，已经让我觉得非常麻烦你了。”yuzu踌躇了一下，才又开口说道，“我只是想让你知道，这些并不是你应该去浪费时间来管的事情，回归你自己的生活吧javi，就像你还没知道我是个omega之前那样，咱们一样可以一起训练一起提高，这样不好吗？”

　　“不好。”在他话音落下的那一刻，javier就毫不迟疑的回复了他。

　　yuzu顿时觉得不仅是身上，连头都跟着一起疼了起来。

　　　两人从凌晨一直争执到了早晨，最后却谁都没能说服谁，查房的护士敲门进来的时候，看到的正是师兄弟面对面热火朝天的交谈的画面。

　　“这么早就起来了？看来恢复的还不错嘛。”她走到yuzu身边，替他做了一些简单的检查。

　　“感觉有什么不舒服的地方吗？”

　　yuzu诚恳的摇了摇头。

　　“那好的，没什么问题的话，我去和主治医生说一声，你一会儿就可以出院了。”

　　yuzu点头道了谢，转过身对着javier：“可以借你的手机给我妈妈打个电话吗？我想请她来医院接我。”

　　javier顺手掏出来递给了他，脑子里想着的仍然是抑制剂的事情。

　　他总觉得这其中有哪一个点，是非常重要而自己却完全没能注意到的。

　　挂断电话时yuzu略微迟疑了一下，才把手机还到了师兄手里，javier没有多看一眼，又将它丢回了口袋里。

　　“你不看看吗？”yuzu忍不住提醒道，“我刚才看到了好多简讯和未接来电……是cortney的。”

　　javier这才想起来，从昨天晚上在手术室前等待yuzu开始，自己的手机就一直被设定成了静音模式，赶忙掏出来看了看，来自女友的未接来电居然有十几个之多，这在其他时候，几乎是完全不可能发生的事情。

　　他和cortney都是自由至上主义者，即使在恋爱，也很少会起“把对方捆在自己身边”这样的念头。这么长时间以来，他们俩一直秉承着轻松和顺其自然的相处模式，也一直感到十分愉快。

　　他打开cortney的简讯，在八点半时她发了些“新一集的XX剧很好看啊。”之类的话，这是他们平时开始闲聊的一般模式，偶尔javier因为也在忙而没来得及回复她，cortney一向活泼而不拘小节，也不会去特别的在意什么。

　　然而，从十点半开始，cortney却突然像是变了一个人一样，接连发了十几条简讯，中间更是穿插着好多通电话，而最后的一条，居然是在凌晨三点的时候发来的。

　　“你今天晚上又没有住在家里吗？”在那条简讯里，cortney如是说。

　　javier挠了挠脑袋，不理解cortney这一次是在做什么，这样的行为和他平时所认识的她简直是大相径庭，约好的见面时间明明是今天晚上啊，难道她是临时起意，想要改一改约会时间？

　　怀着这样的疑问，javier拨通了cortney的电话。

　　另一边的cortney很快就接起来了，她的声音有一些疲惫，像是整晚都没怎么睡好。

　　没等javier开口，她就开门见山的问道：“javier，你昨天晚上在哪里？”

　　“我在陪yuzu，”javier解释道，“昨晚发生了一些事情，我忙得一直都没来得及看手机，抱歉亲爱的，晚上见面时我再和你详细的解释好吗？”

　　因为之前答应了为师弟保守秘密，javier想，他大概还要仔细的考虑一下，怎么把这件事情解释给cortney听。

　　然而下一秒，他的整个思维就都被来自女友的一句话给打得七零八落。

　　“yuzu是个omega，”cortney在另一边轻轻的说，“javier，别告诉我你不知道这件事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猛虎落地式跪……  
> 我也不知道到底为什么写ABO但是16章都没有肉。。。  
> 啾大家……


	17. Chapter 17

　　“哈哈哈cortney，你在搞笑么？这怎么可能呢？”

　　即使试图靠玩笑糊弄过关，另一边的cortney却难得的严肃，让他整个人都忐忑了起来。

　　“不要骗我，javier，”她说，“我们在一起这么久，你从来都没骗过我。”

　　　不知为什么，javier心虚地回头看了看身后师弟的表情，发现后者也在疑惑的看着自己之后，只好装作镇定自若的缓步躲进了病房的卫生间里。

　　关上门，他轻舒了一口气。

　　“javier？”

　　西班牙人迟疑了一瞬，想起了之前和师弟的约定，即使电话那头的cortney完全看不见，也仍旧不自觉的对着洗手台前的镜子摇了摇头。

　　“不……不是的，”他仿佛很镇定，一字一句的对cortney确认道，“yuzu他确实是个beta。”

　　“你敢对天发誓，对我没有一丝一毫的欺骗吗？”

　　“……是的。”javier想了一下，还是坚持了自己原本的答案。

　　电话的另一端，坐在书桌前的cortney面对着闪烁的电脑屏幕，半响都没有去接话。

　　在她的面前，开了一整夜的机器正微微发着热，排热风扇发出超负荷的嗡嗡响声，但当然的，还完全没到需要关机冷却的地步。

　　cortney点开邮箱，那里面空荡荡的，仿佛之前的所发生的一切，都是她脑中的幻觉一样。

　　“好吧，”很久之后，她听见自己的声音有些发抖，“既然你不愿意说实话，那我现在就打电话给国际滑联的人，举报现役日本一线男选手里有一个omega，让他们去仔细查一查好了。”

　　“cortney！”另一边的男友因为她的发言，明显的着急了起来，“你先别这么做，这件事情很复杂，咱们见面再说好吗？你现在在哪儿？家里吗？”

　　“你到底察没察觉到yuzu是个omega这件事？！”cortney没有回答他，而是继续了先前的问题。

　　“我……”虽然不知道cortney是如何知道这件事的，但她似乎确实已经掌握了准确的消息了，javier在心里叹了口气，只得承认道：“知道，前天刚知道的。”

　　“你已经知道了，究竟为什么还要维护他？甚至还准备为他来欺骗我？！”cortney忍不住推开键盘站了起来，她的音量放大了一倍，显得有些刺耳，“javi，他是个omega，社会的寄生虫，我劝你别被他的发情期骗过去了，那只是他们赖以生存的一点生活技能而已，上帝对于有缺陷的东西就是这么偏爱，让他们天生就拥有勾引alpha的实力。当然，除此之外的所有东西，他们一样都没有。”

　　“够了，你别这么说，”javier忍不住制止了她，“yuzu他是我的朋友。”

　　实际上，他对女友前一刻激烈的措辞，发自内心的感到排斥。

　　虽然从认识cortney起，他就知道这个beta女孩有着很极端的反omega情绪，然而当初的自己也一样怀着对omega的一些轻视，两人身边也从未出现过亲近的omega朋友，因而他之前并没有察觉到这其中过分的地方。

　　即使察觉到了，因为对象不是yuzu，自己大概也不会如此的感同身受吧。

　　“没有omega会单纯到只想和alpha交个朋友。”cortney嘲讽的笑了笑，“只有你自己单方面的觉得你们俩只是朋友而已吧。”

　　“你怎么会对omega有这么大的恶意呢？”javier既气愤又有些不解，“他们做错了什么吗？”

　　“我的恶意并不大，javi，听着，是你的善意太大了。”

　　cortney平复着激动过度的呼吸，走到窗台前，推开窗子，清晨的微风轻柔的扫了进来，拂过她的脸，也让她终于有了些冷静下来的感觉。

　　“首先，不管你师弟他是吃了什么药，才能在花滑这条路上走到现在，无论如何，omega是被国际滑联明令禁止参加比赛的，这一点咱们谁都没有办法改变。其次……”说到这里她略微顿了顿，“我绝对，不会允许自己的男朋友身边，有一个和他朝夕相处，天天见面的omega伙伴。”

　　——

　　房间的另一边，yuzu有些戒备的看着突然走进门来的年轻医生。

　　他刚在床上闭目养神了一会儿，听到门响时，还以为是自己的妈妈提前赶来了。

　　“你好，”James察觉到了面前青年的不友善，赶紧自我介绍道：“我是javier的朋友，James，同时也是你的主治医生，昨天晚上你一直昏迷着，我就没有过来打扰你。”

　　他左右看了看：“javier出去了吗？”

　　“你好，我是yuzuru，”yuzu从被子里坐起来，伸出手和他握了握，“javi在卫生间里打电话，你有事找他的话，过一会儿再过来吧。”

　　空气中散发着浓浓的柚子香气，这是临近发情的omega才会有的气味，他的标记似乎只是暂时的，James不动声色的看了看青年的侧颈，在那里，有一个明显的齿痕正微微的泛着红，也是因此，即使是自己这样无关的alpha，都能这么轻易的察觉到属于他的信息素。

　　不过，仅仅一夜没有服药，早上就能出现这样浓烈的气味的话，其实已经到了非常麻烦的情况了。

　　“不，我是来找你的。”James微笑着说，“虽然这样说很唐突，但是，能把你每天服用的三期抑制剂拿出来给我看一下吗？”

　　“我听不懂你在说什么。”床上的青年更加警戒了些，整个人略微向后缩了缩。

　　James歪了歪头，努力让自己看起来更友善：“虽然很理解你的心情，但我想你大概很难瞒过一个七年都耗在医学院里的人，更何况我的专业正是内在性别，不过我会替你保密的，”他狡黠的笑了笑，“这是医生的职业操守。”

　　yuzu看着面前笑得一脸灿烂的外国人，只得万分无奈的点了点头。

　　“说实在的，我不明白你为什么要滥用药物，omega的患者我见过不少，18岁就像你这样……的，却实在是第一次见到。”

　　“可能我在的环境要更严峻一些吧。”yuzu不甚在意的笑了笑。  
　　  
　　“你又不是唯一一个在隐藏内在性别的omega，”james说，“你难道从来没有考虑过，自己吃的药可能有什么问题吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起大家QuQ，一下子断更了这么久。  
> 猛虎落地式跪。


	18. Chapter 18

　　抓住那只狐狸。  
　　  
　　不。  
　　  
　　帮助那只狐狸。  
　　  
　　————————————————————————————

　　javier从洗手间出来的时候，师弟已经跟着自己的母亲提前离开了。

　　James正在顺手为房间开窗通风，回头看到了站在他身后的javier，耸了耸肩道：“真是个固执的人。”

　　跟年轻的病人的一番谈话让他充分的意识到，虽然自己大概称得上是个优秀的医学生，却完全算不上一个称职的说客。

　　站在他面前的javier表情一样的无奈，青色的胡茬只一夜间就从他的下巴上冒了出来，他揉了揉挂着巨大黑眼圈的眼睛：“没错，可真是个固执的人。”

　　“你说yuzuru？”James有些疑惑，他熟悉这间医院，病房的隔音效果非常不错，javier没道理能听到他们之前的谈话才对。

　　“我说他们俩，”javier叹了口气，“yuzu，还有我的女朋友，兼而有之。”

　　他和cortney在刚才的谈话进行的很不愉快，令平时非常温和，几乎从不和别人生气的javier最后都禁不住放大了音量。他希望女友即使不认同，也至少能够不要那么激烈的反对自己的看法。然而和一个盛怒之下的人发火显然是件非常愚蠢的事情，以至于让两人的争执最终走向了完全无法调和的方向。

　　“我们互相都冷静一下吧。”最后还是javier提前结束了通话。

　　放下手机，他的脑子里乱成了一团。

　　在此之前，对于omega这个种族，javier一直采取着连他自己都觉得很模糊的态度，这么多年以来，他的身边也连一个亲近的omega都没有出现过，也是因此，即使他知道很多人权组织都在为追求平等而活动，也知道社会对他们的歧视有多么强烈，这一切对于javier来说，却都像是隔雾看花一样，没什么特别的实感。

　　这就像他理解和同情非洲正在遭受饥饿的人们，但却不会也没有能力去真的去为他们做些什么一样。

　　甚至于，他有时也会和反omega的人们变成好朋友，并且感受不到自己与这些人有什么不同。他们互相之间相处的很好，即使是javier自己，有时也会产生“自己是一个同样歧视着omega的人。”这样类似的错觉。这在它看来并不是什么不可调和的矛盾，就像有些人的头发是金色，而另一些人的则是纯黑的一样，只是个无伤大雅的小细节罢了。

　　因此，直到如今他才终于明白，之前的自己对于这个天生与alpha对立的、也可以称作是互补的种族，与其说是歧视，不如定义为漠视或者完全不在意才更为科学一些。

　　然而，如果和师弟有关的话，这件事情就完全是另一个样子了。

　　对于javier来说，yuzu他，就真的只是yuzu这个人而已，他是自己最亲密，也是最喜欢的人之一，是一名优秀的花样滑冰男单选手，是一个正在成长的青年，是一名认真努力的学生，是一个让人愿意去尊重的、具备优秀品质的存在，同时，他也是一个在自己跌倒时，能够伸出手来将自己拉起来的，相处融洽的训练伙伴。

　　排除这一切的一切，被放在最后去考虑的：  
　　  
　　他是个omega。

　　认清了这个事实的javier，第一次明白了自己之前对于omega的看法有多么错漏和浅薄，从前，他从未关心过这些，总觉得生活中有更多其他的事情需要自己去做。而真正有一个人让他愿意下决心去关注后，他才知道自己根本不可能和种族歧视、反对平等的人站在同一个阵线上。

　　即使他是个alpha，即使他是种族歧视这件事情里最大的受益者。

　　他了解yuzu这个人，并且发自内心的，希望自己的师弟能够自由的，愉快的继续训练下去，一直去做他愿意和喜欢的事情，他希望尽自己所能的去帮助他，甚至于，代替他去接受那些阴暗的东西。

　　归根结底，他的想法其实很简单，他只是，单纯的想要保护住yuzu而已。

　　而要如何保护他呢？这也是一个很大的难题。javier想到这里，禁不住叹了口气。

　　“与其纠结这些儿女情长，”James的发言打断了javier的思绪，他明显是错会了面前青年沉思的真正含义，还以为他是在为和女朋友的事情烦心，“咱们还是来看看人命关天的大事吧。”

　　“什么人命关天？是关于yuzu的事吗？！”

　　“还能有什么别的事情？”

　　提起yuzu的身体状况，两人的表情都变得严肃认真起来。

　　“我没能从他那儿拿到抑制剂的样本，劝了半天他也只答应把药瓶子给我看了看，”James摊了摊手说，“然后，最多有30秒，他就又身手敏捷的把它们全部收回去了。”

　　“那你看出了什么不对吗？”javier问。

　　James叹了口气：“我还没有那么神。”

　　这次收治的这个青年的服药量实在太大，这是他这一年龄段的omega所完全不可能达到的剂量，即使是他曾经接触过的其它几个在用有损身体健康的方式隐瞒性别的omega，也根本没有在这个年纪就达到过他这样危险的数值。James在前一天回去后想了整整一夜，除了特别爱吃三期抑制剂的异食癖之外——yuzuru显然不可能是这么无聊的人，只有一个解释：  
　　  
　　那就是，他拿到的抑制剂本身就是有问题的。

　　“要真是这样，那该怎么办？”javier拧着眉头思索着。

　　“他既然不让我查，我也没有办法，”James说，“但是不管药有没有问题，现在他该做的事情都是停药和调理身体。从这一方面来看的话……似乎有没有问题也没什么特别的关系？”

　　　“可是，如果不跟他证明抑制剂其实有问题的话……”javier绕了半天才听懂了James关于“有问题”和“没问题”的一长段话，“我根本不可能说服他去停止吃药啊。”

　　“那很好办，你24小时看着他，不让他吃就可以了。”

　　“说得简单，”javier说，“我怎么知道他有没有把药藏起来？”

　　“唔……”James故弄玄虚的沉思了一瞬，“我记得你好像养了一只猫？”

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啾~  
> 下面会好好推进情节，大概十章之内就能完结了【大概……


	19. Chapter 19

　　当天晚上，抱着猫入住的javier，就成为了yuzu和妈妈在多伦多的临时居所里的第三名成员。

　　javier在傍晚就收拾好一切，赶了最近的一趟车，在晚饭时分按响了师弟家的门铃，yuzu休息了一整天，正呆在卧室里打游戏，听见声音，只得急匆匆的扔下进行到一半的关卡去开了门。

　　然而，还没等他看清来人是谁，就被某只前两天刚刚见过面的三色猫effie扑了个满怀。毛绒绒的小母猫在熟悉的怀里窝了窝，找了个舒服的姿势后，又伸出脑袋来在他的下巴上蹭蹭，这才乖巧的把两只前爪搭在臂弯里，歪了歪身子，睁着圆溜溜的眼睛左右张望着。

　　“javier，你怎么来了？！”

　　yuzu抱稳了猫，才开始上下打量门前的西班牙人，他明显是刚洗完澡就出了门，卷曲的深褐色头发还没有干透，湿淋淋的贴在头皮上，头顶还有几绺不服帖的翘了起来。手里拎着只不大不小的行李箱，是平时出门几天去比赛或者商演时惯用的那一个，背上则背着训练时装冰鞋的双肩包……此刻，他正歪着脖子，无比纯真而落落大方的对自己微笑着。

　　总之，怎么看都不像是晚间登门来拜访，顺便闲聊些家常的样子。

　　“不先放我进去吗？”还没等他问出有何贵干，javier就诚恳的提前开了口。

　　“哦哦，不好意思，请你先进来。”

　　无论如何，把客人堵在门口，都不是该有的待客之道，因而，即使完全没搞清楚这两天花样百出的javier这次又在打着什么算盘，yuzu也依旧让开空间，先放他进了门。

　　javier走进厅里，把行李箱安放在角落，然后从随身的背包里掏出了一沓纸片来。

　　“具体的安排都在这里，”他直接忽略了身后的yuzu，而把资料递给了刚从卧室里出来看情况的由美，“阿姨先看一下，如果还有哪里不清楚的话，再来问我就好了。”

　　由美仿佛早就知晓Javier的计划一样，自若的接过他手上的东西，点了点头，转身回了房间。

　　yuzu目瞪口呆的看着这两个人。

　　“你们这是……？”

　　“我们有个计划，”javier看着他，有些勉强的笑了笑，又强调道：“今天开始的计划。”

　　他在james的办公室里呆了整整一天，听他说明有关于抑制剂的一切事情。谈话中也提到了Surge of Light2——这种连james都从未见过的药物。

　　“也许这是种好药。”james罗列出了Surge of Light的种种临床反应，对他说，“至少对于有些沉迷抑制剂的omega来说，也许……能救他们的命也说不定。”

　　年轻的医生花了一个下午来告诉自己从未关注过内在性别的朋友，抑制剂是什么，以及抑制剂成瘾的危害。

　　这和毒品的成瘾，是两个完全不同的概念。毒品带给人生理的刺激和亢奋，戒除时所要抗拒的也只是身体上的痛楚和难过罢了。

　　而抑制剂，却能给omega带来心理上的安全感。

　　这是种更加难以割舍的、复杂的情感。

　　越是使用就越是害怕，也许他们自己也早就明白，在长久的高剂量用药后，突然停止对抑制剂的摄入，后遗症根本是无法忍受的，更遑论这些人里多得是隐瞒自己真实性别的“边缘人”，他们的人生早就和抑制剂裹挟成一团，相互亲近，不分彼此，因此即使顶着这样强烈的痛楚，也多得是前赴后继，不管不顾的omega们。

　　“什么意思？”yuzu狐疑的看着他。

　　他的师兄没有再跟他解释，反而伸出手，把effie从师弟的怀里接了过来，然后将它放回了地板上。

　　小母猫喵呜一声，像是在抗议主人对自己的差别待遇一样，不满的在两人的脚边转来转去。

　　“我已经放弃说服你了，”西班牙人说，他站的很直，语气不容置喙，“听着yuzu，现在把你的三期抑制剂，全部，拿出来给我。”

　　yuzu向后退了退，他的眼神微妙的冷了下来：“为什么？”

　　他以为自己在早晨已经和javier说得足够清楚了。

　　气氛在对峙中演变成无法调和的僵局，从面带抗拒的yuzu，到态度强势的javier，没有人说一句话。

　　直到他的师兄打破了沉默，发出了一声拉长了的叹息。

　　javier没有说话，而是将yuzu拉进自己身前，然后以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，左手握拳，用拇指关节突出的部分准确而敏锐的，在他尾椎向上十公分，腰线中间的位置，狠狠的摁了下去。

　　那是，被称作疼痛之源也不为过的地方。

　　前几天，仅仅是整个背脊受压，并没有触及这一点，就让yuzu痛得几乎说不出话，更何况是现在这样直接而强烈的刺激。

　　yuzu一瞬间痛得双眼发黑，几乎失去了意识，他连叫都叫不出来，整个人软在了javier怀里，泪水立刻充盈了眼眶，让他视野模糊，脑袋磕在了javier的肩膀上。一波接着一波的一波的尖锐疼痛，像是无形的针一样刺入骨缝，只几秒就让他出了一身的冷汗，两条腿也因为站不稳而略微发着抖。

　　javier双眉紧锁，抱着他坐到了沙发上。

　　James完全猜对了，yuzu的并发症，比他们开始想象中的要严重得多。

　　“这就是原因。”他对着还在平复气息的Yuzu说。

　　yuzu急喘了几秒，眼前冒着的金星终于少了些，他抬起头，表情复杂的看着面前的javier。

　　“如果你不想后半生都呆在轮椅上，就最好听我的。”他的师兄继续说。

　　他不敢看yuzu的眼神，师弟疑惑，痛苦而茫然，这表情让他心疼的几乎就快要发疯。

　　然而，仔细想想，却又从这种像是要把整颗心都拧成一团的痛意中，滋生出一股强烈的，让人咬牙切齿的恨来。

　　想狠狠的揍他一顿，提着他的领子，问问他究竟在想些什么，想把他脑子里那些莫名其妙的念头全部打散，想用武力压制，用暴力威胁，打得他再也不敢做出不拿自己当一回事的事情来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在列表里翻了好久才找到走丢的狐狸啊……QuQ  
> 啾


	20. 番外(上)：有一点久以后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE：
> 
> OOC
> 
> 即使忘记了前文应该也不会影响阅读……吧

　　盛夏，正午刚过。

　　javier和yuzu一起窝在客厅柔软的沙发上。

　　这是两人一起度过的长假的第六天，过度的休息反而让他们都显得有些没精神，yuzu套着恋人宽大的衬衫，下摆堪堪遮到臀部，裸露出两条修长的腿，在酷暑的蝉鸣声中，这是个既凉爽又舒适的居家打扮。

　　此刻，他正巧妙的躲在唯一不会被阳光直射的沙发角落里，蜷缩着身子，算不上专注的和师兄一起看电视台录播的球赛。

　　午后的阳光穿过窗户，照进客厅里，也洒在了仰躺在沙发上的javier身上，他左手随意揽着yuzu的腰，右手抚摸着身边的猫女儿effie，闭着眼睛像是在酝酿一个轻松的午睡，三色的花猫蹲坐在他的身边，懒洋洋的梳理着自己算不上太漂亮的皮毛。

　　一切看起来似乎都很和谐，直到yuzu伸展双臂，有些愤恨的喊了声：“实在是太无聊了！”

　　听到这句话，javier立刻抬头用一种既温柔又关切的眼神注视着他，yuzu被师兄盯得有些发毛，左顾右盼，最后终于像只猫似的抖了抖身子，重新蜷回去坐好了。

　　javier就看着他笑了。

　　说到这种古怪气氛诞生的缘由，却可以一直追溯到年初，那时，持续了半年多的赛季终于结束，松了一口气的javier和yuzu在酒店里亲密的呆在一起，有种久别重逢的幸福和愉♂悦。

　　他们俩躺在床上，互相都觉得对方比平时漂亮了十倍，紧接着他们手牵着手，一起做出了一个重要的决定，那就是，今年不要再像往年一样签约太多商演，而是空出一段时间来，仅仅留给彼此，这样做的原因之一当然是yuzu还需要更透彻的调理身体，而更重要的则是，忙碌的赛季结束后，他们迫切的想要在一起。

　　就只是在一起而已。

　　没什么特别的安排，不用出门比赛，也不去各地旅游，夏休期冗长而无趣，他们一起起床，一起吃饭，一起做不算忙碌和繁重的训练，晚饭后，偶尔进行一些有益身心的娱乐活动，再相拥一起睡去。

　　他们是这样规划的，并且在当时觉得这是个非常合理妥善的安排，这就像饿极了的人拿着菜单总会忍不住点下超过自己胃容量很多的菜色一样，实际上，两个人都完全忘了考虑一些更加重要的事情。

　　比如说，在最初的恋爱感散热之后，其实只有两个人的生活无趣的难以忍受，没有日程表，也没有规划，这简直完全是一种特殊的心理折磨。

　　因此，整整一个月的长假，在还没满一周的今天，yuzu就深深的感受到了后悔。清晨起床时他对着洗手台，边刷牙边嚷嚷着对不起javier我想要回一趟日本，在卧室里睡觉的javier听见了，闭着眼睛，一步三晃的走过来，见yuzu还在刷牙，就熟练的从身后搂住了他，然后把头搭在师弟的肩膀上继续睡。

　　yuzu有着严谨的刷牙习惯，比如时间上一定要超过三分钟，前牙刷几下，后牙刷几下，分别应该怎么刷，这些他都有既定的方法，这个人似乎在生活的任何方面都有着自己的一套必须遵守的法则。javier不准备去改变他一贯的步骤，耐心的睡着等他刷完，才顺手制止了恋人准备继续洗脸的念头，半抱着把他拉回床上，然后盖上被子继续睡。

　　“不要起得那么早。”他闭着眼睛，迷迷糊糊的说，“再睡一下，一会儿我起来做早餐。”

　　yuzu有些气愤的从他的怀里挣了出来。

　　"我想好了，要赶早上的飞机回日本呆几天，"他说，“你要是怕麻烦的话，不用跟着，我自己一个人就好。”

　　"我当然愿意跟你一起回去，"javier在他身边露出一个无声的轻笑，说，“但，不是今天。”

　　接着不依不挠的又抱住了怀里的男朋友。

　　“yuzu，这两天你没觉察到身体有什么变化吗？”他在恋人的唇角轻啄了一口，然后解释道，“我感觉得到你的信息素……你的发情期快到了。”

　　本来还在他怀里挣动的青年在听到这句话后，顿时安静了下来，他把脑袋深深的埋进被子里，隔了一会儿，却连露出的耳朵尖都微微泛起可疑的红色来。

　　在一起这么久，即使早已经度过了好多个共同的发情期，yuzu也还是会觉得，把“发情期”这个词宣之于口，是一件十分让人羞赧的事情。

　　埋首在柔软布料间的他快速的在脑中计算了一下时间和周期，最终无奈的发现师兄说得确实没错，alpha对自己Omega的信息素的感应，有时候甚至会比omega本人还要更加敏感一些，镌刻在基因中的遗传因子让他们的嗅觉像狼一样敏锐，面对属于自己的猎物，即使是一点一滴的变化，都逃不出他们完全的掌控。

　　但yuzu还是不想轻易放弃自己谋划了一整晚的回家之旅，于是又闷着声音开口辩驳道：“James说过，我也可以稍微吃一些抑制剂……”

　　“休赛期……没有抑制剂。”即使已经快要睡着了，javier也依旧毫不妥协的回应了他。

　　之前过度服用抑制剂所带来的麻烦，以及它对yuzu身体造成的伤害，这些都给javier留下了深刻而难以磨灭的心理阴影，因此，即使james早已经断定了yuzu的彻底康复，他也仍旧因为那句“药物会在身体里逐渐累积”而对恋人表现的有些过度保护。

　　除了处在赛季时的某些无法避免的情况，javier对yuzu一切服药或者准备服药的行为，都采取着严格阻止的态度。

　　更何况上一次见面时james还对他俩说过，“无论如何，尽可能的少服用抑制剂都是件好事”。

　　连yuzu自己也不得不承认，James的理论确实有一点道理，想到这里，他自暴自弃的闭上眼睛，还是暂时打消了直接回日本的念头。

　　然而，不妙的是，虽然在理智接受了这一结果，他在情感上却不太接受得了，假期还是一样的平静，没什么目标，对家人的思念却越是无法满足就越是强烈，因而，拜早晨的事情所赐，没能达成目的的yuzu一整个上午都没什么精神，早餐时更是连最爱的甜食也没动上几筷子。

　　午后的球赛一如既往的无趣，yuzu却难得的既不想午睡也不想打游戏，他甚至第一次的，隐隐有点期待发情期能够快点到来了。

　　过了一会儿，像是突然想到了什么似的，他兴致勃勃的蹭到了师兄的边上。

　　“javi！”他的身影挡住了阳光，让本来已经处在睡眠边缘的javier一瞬间就醒了过来，即使是透过高度近视的双眼，恋人逆着光的面容也依旧显得既天真又可爱，因而，虽然因为刚睡醒而大脑空白了一瞬，完全没听明白yuzu到底说了些什么，西班牙人也依旧下意识的，回应了他一个温和的微笑。

　　“你在听吗？”yuzu见他只是盯着自己，没什么特别的反应，只好又继续重复了一遍，“我说，咱们试试让发情期提前吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错我确实又一次停在了这里……  
> 啾大家


	21. 番外(中)：有一点久以后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最好。。先别看【。

　　javier惊讶地坐了起来。

　　yuzu顺势扑进他怀里，用手去掀他的上衣，西班牙人听话的放任他把自己的T恤脱了下来，等他转而攻击短裤的时候，才不得不出手制止了自己太过着急的男朋友。

　　“我觉得，凡事顺其自然会比较好……”看着面前的恋人,他突然起了捉弄他一下的念头，于是抓住yuzu的双手，有些促狭的笑着说。

　　原本兴致勃勃的青年顿时显得有些委顿，整个人都耷拉了下来。

　　如果在平时的话，javier听到这一类的提议，大都会表现得非常开心……想到这儿，yuzu感觉到了一些失落，他大概觉得自己的初衷是迫切的想回日本吧——然后利用自己的alpha，去做一些不太合适的事情。

　　“好吧，”这样想着，yuzu默默站了起来，“你不愿意的话……就算了，我先回房去午睡。”

　　他抱起从刚才起就一直攀住他的腿不放的effie，像只被遗弃的小狐狸一样，一步一挪的回了卧室。

　　javier不动声色，亦步亦趋的跟在身后，终于在他们俩走到床边准备躺下的时候，一个飞扑把猫恋人和猫女儿都压在了身下。

　　effie受到了惊吓，在床上腾跃而起，紧接着不开心地“喵”了一声，从卧室半关着的门缝里逃窜了出去。

　　“yuzu，我是骗你的。”

　　javier埋首在他的颈窝，感受着恋人所独有的柔软和温暖，yuzu身上有着令人熟悉的、柚子味的甜香，让他整颗心都仿佛在一瞬间被全部填满，再也不需要什么其他的东西。

　　费力止住自己上扬的唇角，他尽力诚恳的说，“我非常愿意，真的是再愿意不过了。”

　　yuzu从他的怀里挣了出来，不太愉快的看着他。

　　javier嘴角的笑意已然完全遮掩不住，然后他极富经验的在恋人开口之前，用自己的唇堵上了他的。

　　他们之间有过很多次的亲吻，从还十分青涩的年纪开始，实际上，yuzu最初的发情期就是跟自己一起度过的，那时他们尚未相互标记，却彼此都发自内心的感觉到了一种契合。

　　没错，契合。

　　这种感觉镌刻在基因的始源，就像对方是自己所缺失的一部分灵魂，只有在互相相见的时刻，才能彼此给予和寻回。它极微妙但又深刻，让人只尝一次，就再难以忘怀。

　　但他们并没有在第一次发情时就完成标记，相反的，他克制住了自己，抛下了那时还不是恋人的yuzu。

　　他至今都没有彻底明白那时的想法，他只知道，自己是被yuzu的绝望打退了。

　　然而，关上房门的那一刻起，javier就意识到了一个非常深刻的问题。

　　那就是，从卧室到门前的这段路，大概是他那一晚所能忍受的，和yuzu最远的距离。

　　javier脱掉外套铺在地上，在自己家的房门前静坐了整整一夜。开始时他不停的想yuzu，想自己，想他们共同的训练生活和那些让他不解的谜团，朦胧中他甚至觉得有柚子味的信息素在从门缝里源源不断地渗出来，让他的身体从内部燃起了一团火，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着无法纾解的欲念，然而，无论如何，他的心底却一直平静而安稳，甚至带着些无法平复的隐痛。

　　他觉得心疼，疼得整个胸腔都纠缠起来，像是一块被拧紧了，皱成一团的毛巾，但他却无论如何也想不明白这到底是为什么。那时他只知道也只明了了一点，就是自己该去保护一下yuzu，至少要把他褶皱的眉间抚平，让他笑起来，让他再也不会绝望和难过，至少，要成为一个让他愿意去信任和托付的人。

　　他用一个晚上的时间想明白了自认为最主要的部分，然后，在最终歪倒在墙边睡过去时，他隐约觉得，自己像是个正在守护着珍宝的骑士。

　　……

　　yuzu因为恋人不专心的吻而显得有些不太高兴：“javi，你在想些什么？”

　　javier翻了过去，仰躺在他的身边：“在想…………与其说这些，提前发情期这件事，你真的，确定不会后悔吗？”

　　他起身去拉上了窗帘，整个卧室顿时笼罩在暗沉沉的深蓝之中，他们的窗帘是javier在同居之初特意挑选的，最初为的是最大程度的在白天模拟出夜间睡眠的状态，一向生物钟标准的yuzu一开始表现得不太喜欢，有了白日宣淫的经历后，却也发自内心的觉得这是个不错的设计。

　　从javier的角度看过去，他的恋人躺在床上，光线昏暗中只能描摹出他模糊而修长的身形，还有一头因久未修剪而软软的铺满头顶的黑发。

　　他发现yuzu对着自己的方向点了点头。

　　“当然不会后悔，”他有些莫名其妙的问，“我为什么要后悔？”

　　yuzu其实并不理解javier为什么要问他后不后悔。

　　这主要是因为，那时他只听说过提前发情期这件事，却并不知道到底该怎么做。

　　因此，半个小时后，等他再想要开口说后悔时，一切都已经晚了。

　　javier伏在yuzu的身下，为他进行着极其周到细致的服务，他用指尖摩挲着恋人大腿内侧细腻的皮肤，所到之处，带起一颗颗敏感的颤栗，alpha的唇舌柔软而灵敏，舌尖贴着数不清的细小味蕾，先从敏感至极的顶端轻轻蹭过去，再滑回来时，却又是全然的柔滑和细腻。

　　这种直接的刺激让yuzu禁不住微微打着哆嗦，挺着腰想从恋人那里获得的更多些，javier就顺势托起他的臀，甚至模拟着插入的频率，一下一下的把他送进自己的口腔之中，细致的摩擦伴随着javier喉间的软腻，快感简直像鞭子一样，迅速的从脊髓上升到脑际，让yuzu很快就将要达到巅峰。

　　然而，javier却一度在他的腰背崩得最紧，就快要到达极限的那一刻，敏锐的判断出他的状态，然后准确无误的避开，绝不给予他最后的一点刺激。

　　从高峰跌落到谷底，个中滋味，未曾体会的人无法言明，更何况这种玩法不会伴随着不应期，yuzu几乎一直硬得发疼，没有半点时间去休息，恍惚中他甚至已经记不清这是第几次被javier禁锢住双手，禁止他自己达到高潮，等到身体的热度稍稍下降，对方却又会立刻发现，然后毫不迟疑的再次含进去。

　　伴随着一声难耐的呻吟，新的一番折磨终于告一段落，yuzu绷紧的大腿内侧都抽起筋来，最敏感的部分更是酥麻的不像是自己的，铃口微微发痒，却又带着些酸胀的疼痛，他浑身发着抖，泛红的眼角即使在这么暗的室内都突兀的明显，终于忍不住带着哭腔，扭动身体求饶道：“javier……javi……不要欺负我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我。。。对不起。。。跪【。


	22. 番外(下的一部分)：有一点久以后

　　　javier顺势伏上来，压住yuzu半抬起的上身，顺便制止住怀中人无意识的自我抚慰，他用一个热切的吻来安慰自己微微抽噎的小男友。唇舌交接带来的啧啧水声，和柔软的触感融汇成一体，yuzu只觉得脑中一片空白，本能的抬起颈子回应着来自西班牙人的热情，然后不自觉的挺起涨得发疼的下体，轻轻磨蹭着身上的人。

　　他半握着javier的手，忙不迭地引领着他接近自己正不断的吐出汁液的顶端，等到javier终于伸手握住了，便急得不住挺腰，绝对算不上安分地前后挪动着。细长的眼睛半闭半睁，仿佛对不准焦距似的，从微微张开的淡粉色嘴唇中发出满意的轻哼声，连带着身后的小穴都彻底地湿了个透。

　　伴随着yuzu幼猫般的呻吟，javier缓缓地移动起握住他顶端的手指，在另一只手也没闲着，而是探向他的身后，在形容姣好的臀瓣上反复流连，不多时便抚上了臀缝，从滑腻的穴口深入进去，摸索着寻找他身体内部的敏感之源，等到终于触到了，便是百般的研磨碾压，前后失守的强烈刺激逼得yuzu在他怀里挣扎着哭叫呻吟，前端泌出的汁液沾得整个铃口湿漉漉得发亮，然而，javier却连这样直接的快感也不给全，每每在关键时刻戛然而止，引得yuzu无措得发着抖，脸上不知是泪水还是汗水，边摇头边不停的软声哀求。

　　前戏长久而又磨人，yuzu被逗弄到了极致，禁不住扭动着身躯，因为强烈的快意而不能停止地喘息着，他身上的信息素仿佛夏日的泉水一般汩汩溢出，散得整个卧室满是柚子甜腻的浓香。也让javier难以抑制的血热如沸，整个人被无法抗拒的本能驱赶着，几乎无法保持基本的冷静。

　　他压抑着自己突然粗重起来的呼吸，额头沁出的汗珠从下巴上滴落，顺着yuzu形状漂亮的锁骨一点一点地滑了下去，yuzu微侧了侧脑袋，那滴水便顺着匀亭的骨肉坠在床单上，晕出一个小小的痕迹，这痕迹似乎带着什么未知的魔咒，让javier再也无法忍受一般的用舌尖去寻找他颈侧的腺体， 那一处在血肉之下突突跳动，像是有着自己的灵魂，javier隔着皮肤轻咬上去，yuzu却突然怕痒似的向后躲了下，紧接着整个身子都瑟缩着蜷了起来。

　　“好难受……不要了，”他忍不住伸手去挡师兄探过来的脑袋，碍于实在是没有几分力气，只得又用言语重申道，“javi……好难受。”

　　javier仿佛不太开心，硬是用鼻尖又在那一点蹭了蹭：“你不想要我吗？”

　　 那一处酥麻得几乎不能碰，就像是带着什么难以言明的天然屏障，yuzu顿时软了下来，像是只被人咬住了弱点的猫，这下子连他自己也明白了时机还没到，不自觉地摇了摇头，隔了几秒，忍不住抬起脸，用祈求的眼神看着面前的恋人。

　　即使开始时因为内在性别常识淡薄而没能立刻搞清楚，恐怕他现在也早已经想明白了“提前发情”的意思，而这样自相矛盾的表现，大概还是在试与不试之间纠结吧，这样想着，javier撑起上身凝视身下的人，男孩子的鼻尖红通通的，眼角还凝着未干的眼泪，因为刚才的剧烈“运动”，整个身体透着层薄薄的粉红色。

　　时间仿佛在一瞬间静止了下来。

　　这样天人交战的时刻，yuzu这一生也没怎么经历过，虽然对于他来说，临时做出决定是件很轻易的事情，然而，这种轻易显然不包括现在这种情况。

　　“那……”他难得的有些迟疑。

　　javier盯着师弟看了半响，最终还是挨着他躺了下来，他们之间相隔着大概一只effie的距离。

　　“那你来好了。”他仔细想了想，对着天花板开了口。

　　“？”yuzu半抬起头，侧过身子看着他。

　　他还没有喘匀气，被薄汗沾湿的发梢贴了几缕在额头上，眼睛因疑惑而睁得圆圆的，javier不得不摸了摸额头上的汗，有些不确定的解释道：“我的意思是……你坐上来，自己动。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuQ啾大家，我回来了。  
> 虽然是柴的可以劈来烧火的肉，但是确实炖了好久QuQ  
> 剩下的份明天炖完了就上。  
> 啾啾啾啾啾啾啾啾  
> 想把一个暑假没有啾到的全都啾一次=3=


	23. 番外（下的另一部分）：有一点久以后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二姨@Asagao 生快么么哒！

　　“！”

　　三十秒后，yuzu有些迟疑的爬坐到了javier的大腿上。

　　他的两颊红通通的，连带着脖颈到耳后都是一片深红的颜色，不知是因为过分激动还是过分羞耻，整个身体无法抑制的微微的发着抖。javier抬手替他拭去鼻尖沁出的汗珠，恋人的头半低垂着，从自己的角度看不清他的表情，然而仅仅是他浑身赤裸着跨坐在自己身上这一幕，就足以让javier血脉喷张，无法克制的动情喘息着。

　　他扶住师弟的腰，引导着他缓缓地向自己靠拢，yuzu的低吟声压在喉间，显得有些过分紧张，等到终于全部吞进去了，才放松似的轻呼了一口气，然而他还没来得及动，就被师兄自上而下的顶弄逼得叫出了声。身体一时无法控制平衡般的向前倒去，随即被师兄扣住了后脑勺，摁住双唇吻了上去。

　　唇齿交缠间湿漉漉的声响被剧烈的心跳声盖过，敏感点被顶住，花样百出的百般研磨，yuzu只觉得整个人在一瞬间处于巨大的轰鸣声当中，在没顶的快感中沉溺得不能自已，不由得伸出手去抚弄自己的下身，javier的手旋即缠了上来，带着他的手一起快速撸动，紧接着甬道深处那要命的一点被狠狠地顶了两下，电流一般的快感从尾椎骨一路向上，在耳际炸开的那一刻，javier放开了他的唇，转而用带着水汽的声音靠近他的耳廓，轻轻地命令道：“yuzu，打开自己，让我进去。”

　　　 yuzu的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，整个人仿佛置身在没顶的温水之中，然而这句话却像是一句带着魔力的咒语，一瞬间穿透耳膜直达身体深处，让他在强烈的快意中发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟，随之而来的剧烈感觉让他的整个身体微微发着抖，彻底瘫软在了javier怀里。omega的信息素如同无形的浓雾一般蒸腾而上，在柚子的清甜中又夹杂了些特殊的浓腻香气。

　　他的alpha无比敏锐的察觉到了某些细微的变化，随即颈侧那个被屡次撕磨的部位就再一次被咬住了，yuzu浑身的血液都在一瞬间沸腾起来，早已无力抗拒，乖得像只被咬住脖子的猫。体内的巨物也随着颈侧的攻进而更加深入，快速的擦着那要命的一点磨蹭了几下之后，却突然转向了一个不可思议的角度，靠近了内部那个隐秘的入口，在发情的初期，那里还很窄小，敏感得甚至连碰都不能碰，被突如其来的硬生生卡进了一段顶端，yuzu整个人顿时绷得紧紧的，背脊到腰臀拉出了一个漂亮的弧线，连同整个甬道都痉挛着绞了起来，分泌出的液体滑腻腻的顺着大腿根部流淌下去，滴落在床单上。

　　javier被他夹得嘶了一声，不得不拍了拍omega的臀部，让他稍微放松一些。yuzu在他的怀里急促的喘着气，似乎没有领会到alpha在表达些什么，他水汽氤氲的双眼早就失了神，望着javier的表情像是茫然又像是巨大的满足，身体却下意识的缓缓张开某个隐秘的穴口，一点一点的将内部的巨物吞了进去。

　　水声和喘息声在卧室中混杂成一体，极度的快感让javier额头上覆上了一层细密的汗珠，他掐住yuzu的腰狠狠的顶弄着，仿佛要把自己嵌进他的身体里，yuzu在他的怀中颤抖如波浪中的小舟，他们不顾一切的拥吻，用想要把对方吞进肚子一般的热情，yuzu在哭泣中发出断断续续的呻吟声，他的体力早就到达了极限，瘫软得连手都抬不起来，身体却仍旧在兴奋地为即将到来的成结做着准备。

　　不知过了多久，随着javier一个深得不可思议地顶入，膨起的结狠狠抵住甬道口，极致的高潮席卷了全部神智，yuzu被激得尖叫了一声，随着javier的射入，一直没有被抚慰的前端也跟着一起射了出来。

　　两个人躺在床上，平复着乱了套的呼吸。

　　“咱们什么时候回日本？”过了半响，javier才终于找回了自己的声音，侧过脑袋问自己的恋人。

　　yuzu没有回话，他的呼吸平缓，两颊的红晕还没有消退，却已经累得睡着了。

　　javier也就不再说话，小心翼翼地把他搂进怀里，拉过被子把两个人都盖住了。

　　有什么重要的事情，还是等午睡醒来再细细讨论吧。

　　End


	24. Chapter 24

　　猫的弱点在哪里？

　　在足底。

　　狐狸的呢？

　　大概在它的心里。

　　—————————————————————————————————

　　“我没见过几个人能在这样的剧痛中站起来，”James在当天早晨如是对javier说，“也许强大的意志力能帮助他做到这一点，但是一直硬撑着的话……他会卧床不起，甚至会因此而失去生命。”

　　……

　　因为面对着的是自己一直以来的好朋友javier，而他看起来明显又和yuzu的关系非比寻常——James仔细思考，还是毫无保留的将自己对于这位年轻病患的隐忧和盘托出。

　　可能的后遗症，无法放弃的抑制药剂，商演、比赛、滑冰……更不要说掺杂在其中的有关于冰协和滑联的种种利益关系，这样看来，转投surge of light，用一次的付出解决面临的所有难题，似乎确实是权衡之下最为有利的那一个选项。

　　也难怪昨天yuzu会愿意吞下那颗药。

　　觉察到自己似乎在肯定师弟先前的做法，javier像是要把这种想法完全抛出自己的意识一样，狠狠地摇了摇脑袋。

　　他在医院走廊里缓缓踱步，脑子里满是各种各样的思绪，每每冒出一个新点子，却又会在下一秒被自己完全否决，想要强制yuzu戒除药物——虽然抑制剂没有成瘾这种说法，但现状听起来似乎比成瘾还要更加的可怕一些——但又不敢确定自己是否确实有那个能力去说服yuzu和他的家人。

　　“javier？”

　　正在焦头烂额之际，他却突然被一个熟悉的声音唤住了。

　　是yuzu的母亲。

　　“阿姨你……怎么来了？”javier有些诧异，“您不是和yuzu一起回家了吗？”

　　“送他回去休息之后我去俱乐部找过你，结果教练说你今天没有过去训练，我就猜你大概还留在医院里。”

　　这位恬静的东方女性，看起来比她的实际年龄要年轻许多，完全不像拥有yuzu这样年纪儿子的人。她和Yuzu有着相近的面容和几乎完全一样的修长身材，性情上也非常的类似——外表看起来温和平淡、容易亲近，内心里却怀有坚毅，执着等等一系列有棱有角的东西。然而yuzu似乎更加的年轻也显得更加的强硬一些：他对于自己的目的毫不掩饰而且极具攻击性，遭遇苦难而不动声色，内心的强大之处不在于输赢，也不在于成绩。

　　“接下来有什么安排吗？”由美顿了顿，才又开口邀请道，“如果可以的话，我想和你聊一聊。”

　　——————————————————————————

　　他们在临近医院的花坛边找到了一个僻静的地方，在路边的长椅上坐了下来。

　　“我猜，你知道了一些关于yuzu的事情。”

　　两人甫一坐下，由美就毫不客套、开门见山地开了口。

　　javier还在脑子里快速地组织语言，没想到由美的第一句话就直奔主题，一时竟也有些语塞，只得磕磕巴巴地解释道：“嗯……没错，是这样的，我大概知道了他现在的基本处境，如果没猜错的话也明白矛盾的根源到底出在哪里，但是暂时还有一些事情……不对，而且……”

　　越是急切地想要讲清楚，反而越是理不清自己的思绪，更何况他本身就没有什么确切而且可行的想法。实际上，javier清楚地知道，和由美的交流是当下解决所有问题的关键一环。

　　然而，即便如此，领会某件事的思路和真正去做到某件事之间，依旧相隔着非常广阔的一段鸿沟。

　　由美温和地微笑，凝视着面前因为略微紧张而显得有些语焉不详的孩子。

　　“我能理解你的意思，”她最终打断了他的话，“虽然很唐突，但是，能说一说你到底想要怎么做吗？”

　　“当然可以。”javier立刻回答了她，他揣着不知道从哪里找回来的一丝勇气，不敢稍有停顿的继续说道，“我想，必须让yuzu停止服药，不管用什么样的办法都可以。”

　　由美略有些诧异地看着他。

　　“在我看来，困难是被拿来一个一个的克服的，这就像我们练习跳跃一样……要从最简单的那一个开始练起。”

　　某些事情只要开了一个口，讲诉起来似乎就不再那么困难了。借着这股莫须有的勇气，javier一鼓作气地把之前的想法一点一点的全部讲了出来。

　　“达成任何目标都需要付出相应的代价。”他看似有条不紊地解释道，“因此，我们不可能一次性的解决所有问题，这样做所需要付出的代价实在是太过巨大。也同样，做任何事情都不可能一蹴而就，虽然这整件事情很复杂，掺杂了很多看起来很难越过的巨大难题，但可以肯定的是，只要一步一步地改变下去，总有一天会迎来转机的。”

　　————————————————————————

　　由美在房间里翻阅着javier匆匆赶制出来的“行动计划”，想起他们白天的对谈，不禁笑出了声。

　　急切地在自己面前信誓旦旦的说明，恨不能当场发下毒誓，生怕自己不愿意相信他的javier，实在是……让她感到非常的意外。

　　多了几十年的生活阅历，由美很轻易的就能够判断出，这种关心并没有掺杂任何私利和表现的成分，仅仅来源于纯粹而发自内心的担忧。

　　也是因此，最终她决定配合javier一起帮助yuzu脱离抑制剂后，她还是忍不住问了面前的西班牙男孩。

　　“你为什么愿意这样帮助yuzu呢？”

　　javier原本生气勃勃的表情立刻有些挂不住。

　　“我觉得，自己大概是个不怎么好的人，”他想了想，才不太确定的开了口，“之前我曾经对omega漠不关心，从没考虑过内在性别之类的事情，交过好多反omega的朋友……”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　“虽然这几天我也有很多事情搞不清楚，觉得很复杂而且矛盾。但同时，我也想明白了很多事情。”  
　　  
　　“……”

　　“因为Yuzu他……对于我来说，是特别的存在。”

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啾大家╭(╯ε╰)╮
> 
> 我回来了。


	25. Chapter 25

　　与此同时。

　　在另一个房间里，javier和yuzu正为某些问题对峙着。

　　两人都还没来得及说话，一直蹲在一边的effie就舔了舔爪子，然后“噌”的一声跳到了yuzu的书桌上。

　　比起平时，它今天的表现显得略微有些奇怪，先用后腿攀住了桌边便不再移动，保持了一个相对非常不舒服的姿势，同时伸出前爪，有规律的挠着抽屉的边缘，仿佛要把里面的什么东西抽出来似的。

　　原本准备耍个赖的yuzu见了这个场景，顿时觉得事情转变得有些复杂，但在javier孜孜不倦而且毫不妥协的目光注视下，只得万不得已一般叹了口气，走上前去，把自己的书桌抽屉拉开了。

　　整整齐齐的摆放在抽屉里的，是几个不透明的收纳盒，yuzu把其它的挪到一边，抽出了放在最里面的也是最大的那个盒子，慢吞吞的打开了它。

　　站在一旁的西班牙人在一瞬间差点被盒子里五颜六色的各式药瓶闪瞎双眼。

　　大大小小至少有三四十个瓶子，有些是半透明的玻璃瓶装着的液体，也有不少铝塑板包裹的片剂，还有些是装在纸袋里看不出名字的处方药。

　　“这些全是你的抑制剂？”javier几乎克制不住自己内心那股莫名的怒火，只得尽力保持冷静的问。

　　“……大部分是吧。”yuzu想了想，才有些没底气的开了口，“蓝盖子的那几瓶是治哮喘的，还有一些是从日本带过来的常用药。”

　　不知是自知理亏，还是什么其他的原因，他觉得师兄今天的气场阴沉的可怕，让他有些不敢靠近，更因为刚才被师兄当面指出了并发症的严重程度——他的速度快得让自己甚至连伪装都没来得及做，让他整个人像是个做了错事被家长察觉的小孩子一样，战战兢兢的不敢有半分作假。

　　实际上，即使这次的并发症是在几个月前的赛季中就已经开始折磨自己的老毛病了，然而除了由美，他却没有将这件事告诉过任何人。甚至是自己最信任的医生和最亲密的姐姐，也只是知道自己的抑制剂在之前曾经失去效果，并在加量后就安然的被解决了而已。补充剂量后所造成的一系列身体上的问题，他都在尽自己所能的默默消化，不曾向其他人提起过一星半点。

　　他们担忧自己身体所可能发生的变数，却不知道并发症早已如跗骨之蛆一般，在几个月内就完全的融进了自己的生活里。

　　这个秘密就像是一个定时炸弹，由他和母亲一起小心翼翼的守护了许久，他们畏惧它本身，却更加畏惧它在引爆之后所带来的其它严重后果，这是自己和爱自己的人们都根本无力去承担的。之间他必须不间断的安慰自己，告诉自己无论什么样的疼痛只要可以战胜就没什么大不了的，当然他也生活得很好，并发的疼痛由间歇转为持续之后日子就更加好过了，他甚至觉得只要尽力习惯，自己一定可以带着这样的疼痛直接站在奥运会的赛场上。

　　也许，生活得很好。

　　因为除此之外，他根本无路可走。

　　一个人在经历过几次忐忑的等待和被别人决定的未来之后，他的要求大概也会相应的变得低一些，就像青年人所拥有的锋芒会渐渐被岁月打磨的圆润光滑一样。原本曾经拥有的东西也就不那么困难的被依次的舍去了，这是为了守护自己最想要的东西，而不得不做出的牺牲，每每这样想，他就觉得心中的绝望稍少了一些，而希望也更多了一些。

　　一点一点的失去，像是个只有100颗糖果的孩子，被拿走一颗的时候他告诉自己这没什么大不了，两颗的时候他也许仍然觉得这没什么，渐渐的他发现自己的糖果所剩无几，其实确实已经非常伤心难过了，却仍旧要告诉自己，没关系，因为这是件对自己有意义的事情。

　　在麻痹和欺骗当中混日子，他所隐瞒着的所有有关于并发症的秘密，也许就是他心中那根尚未落下的，最后一根稻草。

　　javier把收纳盒端到面前，一瓶一瓶的把抑制剂从里面翻找出来，放进自己带来的盒子里，他不认识大部分瓶子上标的日语，便让坐在一旁的yuzu为他翻译。

　　“你是怎么想的呢？”在收进袋子里的瓶子超过十个之后，javier费力忍了忍，最终还是禁不住问道，“James跟我说你可能早有严重的并发症，我之前还不太敢相信，这么可怕的情况你居然还在硬撑——你到底在想些什么呢？”

　　隔了很久，一直麻木的给他递瓶子的yuzu才用只有他们俩能听到的音量回答道：“我也不知道。”

　　“我不知道自己该怎么走下去，当然实际上也没什么路能让我去选择，做骗子是要付出代价的，”yuzu说，“你必须要继续说上好多谎，才能把最初的谎言遮掩过去。”

　　“更何况滑冰对我来说非常非常的重要，我甘心情愿为它做出一些牺牲。”

　　“很棒，这可真是太棒了。”javier把几乎要脱口而出的脏话又吞了回去，磨着牙说道：“疼得睡不着是‘一些’牺牲，吃掉Surge of Light，从此失去内在性别也是‘一些’牺牲，因为桌子上有一些污渍一时擦不掉，干脆把那一块木料直接削掉算了，结果发现削掉之后更加不好看，那干脆就把桌子烧了得了？”

　　yuzu动了动嘴唇，却什么都没有说出来。

　　他承认这件事情确实可能有更好的解决办法，然而他确实早已经没有那样的时间和精力，去再次体验忐忑的等待和无法预知未来的茫然无助了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啾啾啾=3=  
> 拔网线，关手机和丢掉pad并称第一生产力。


	26. Chapter 26

　　  
　　别去，别去。  
　　  
　　终此之途在那澄明的彼岸。  
　　  
　　回归，回归。  
　　  
　　回到全然安全的傍晚。  
　　  
　　——————————————————  
　　　　  
　　javier决定在接下来的一个星期都不再理Yuzu了。  
　　  
　　这大概算是种以毒攻毒。  
　　　　  
　　因为各种原因，西班牙人最终并没有在Yuzu家里住下来，与此同时，他在由美的建议下，每隔两天的傍晚，各种训练结束之后，带着effie来羽生家里造访。  
　　　　  
　　猫天生对抑制剂的气味非常敏感，而effie又是家猫中非常聪明的一只——在James给她闻了些不知道是什么的药物之后，自己的三色花猫从此就无比狂热的爱上了抑制剂的气味。他们一起做了实验，证明无论是藏在箱子里，抽屉里甚至是床单底下的抑制剂，她都能在一瞬间将它们全部找出来。  
　　　　  
　　因此，effie也就这样成为了监督师弟戒除抑制剂最重要的一个参与者，每到准备去羽生家的日子，抱着effie的javier和提着行李箱的yuzu，都要一前一后的走上一段绝对算不上短的路程——当然，由于两人之间的矛盾还没能解决，期间甚至没有半句话的交流。  
　　　　  
　　虽然这场冷战还不到一周，但气氛实在是尴尬极了，甚至它的发起者javier自己也觉得很不舒服——他本来是一个有什么事情就绝对会说出来的人，但这样的性格对上自己情绪内敛的师弟，却毫不意外的吃了好多次闭门羹。  
　　　　  
　　没错，这场矛盾的来源，正是决定阻断抑制剂的那天晚上，yuzu和javier之间的一场谈话。  
　　　　  
　　在有关并发症的各种问题上，javier都难以苟同yuzu的观点，他甚至很难去控制自己的情绪，以便让这场谈话能在双方都心平气和的情况下平稳的继续下去。然而，让他更加不解的是，师弟对待这件问题的态度极其顽固——即便他用了全部的力气去劝说他改变想法，yuzu虽然在表面上点头认同，可真正落实到实际时，却又立刻缄口不言，执拗的像块石头，大有些咬定青山不放松的架势。  
　　　　  
　　更令人无奈的是，后来被javier坚决的态度所感染，他便干脆一句话都不说，只默默看着面前的师兄，用自己的眼神告诉他：我其实也在生气。  
　　　　  
　　也许知错，但态度坚决，绝不悔改。  
　　　　  
　　javier的怒火被这种闷不做声的态度彻底激发到了巅峰，拳头攥紧了又放下，却实在无法对着那样一张脸下手，最终只能狠狠叹了口气，收拾了东西离开了。  
　　　　　  
　　那时他觉得，该放自己和yuzu再好好的想一想。这件事情的决定确实显得太过草率，但却是因为现状的紧迫和急切，让他们没有太多的时间去思考别的什么。  
　　　　  
　　但他的师弟也许完全不这么想。  
　　  
　　对yuzu来说，抛弃抑制剂，等同于抛弃比赛。  
　　  
　　再这样下去，一个月之后他就是一个行走在路上都能被相隔五米的异性发现的omega，即使随便找个人标记自己，也只会让他变成一个不再具有特别吸引力的，被标记了的omega而已。他会很轻易的被周围的人找出来，被剥夺参赛权，被送回仙台，然后，从此和自己的竞技生涯说再见。  
　　  
　　这种抓不住未来的无力感让他焦躁不安，这是之前从来没有发生过的事情，包括在并发症最为可怕的前几天，至少对自己来说，事情的发展也是可控的、不会让他像是个失了家的小孩子一样，恍恍惚惚的摸不清方向，而师兄偏偏又在此时步步紧逼，让他既难过，又发自内心的感到无所适从。  
　　  
　　他实在难以说服自己，去全身心的信任面前的这个人。  
　　  
　　想到这里，一直亦步亦趋地跟在javier身后的yuzu觉得有一些颓丧，忍不住停下了脚步。  
　　  
　　“javier。”他对着身前唤道。  
　　  
　　面前的西班牙人立刻停了下来，但却没有对他的呼唤给予任何回应。  
　　  
　　“我觉得我们该聊一下。”yuzu只好又接着说。  
　　  
　　“明天就是冰演了，”javier突然出声打断了他的话，“早上我会去你家接你，出门的这几天没办法带effie，好在我们可以住在一起，我会监督你的。”  
　　  
　　yuzu听见自己轻声笑了，再张开嘴时，嘲弄的语气便挡也挡不住的倾泻了出来。  
　　  
　　“于是，”他说，“javier，我问你，这和你又到底有什么关系呢？”  
　　  
　　yuzu组织了一下语言，又补充道：“这根本就是我自己的事情。说真的，我压根不相信你能把这件事情解决好，把你的满腔热情拿走可以吗？我连一丁点儿都不需要。”  
　　  
　　javier回过头来，有些不可置信的看着他。  
　　  
　　“你就当我宁可这样死掉好了，总也好过被发现被送回日本，再也不能比赛，请别再给我添麻烦，因为这对我来说真的太烦恼了。”  
　　  
　　他不知道为什么自己会说出那样伤害到别人的话，尤其面对着的是javier，他最为亲近的西班牙师兄。实际上那一刻连他自己也搞不清楚他到底在想些什么，也许是连续一周的冷战让人情绪太过迟钝，也或许是太长时间焦灼和煎熬让他失去了原本的判断能力……总之，等他真正开始后悔时，那句话已经伴着他无法自控的情绪，全然的，倾泻到了面前的南欧青年的身上。  
　　  
　　“我不想再见到javier了，”他对着javier鞠了个躬，“谢谢你之前的关心，但是，请你以后当做不认识我，就——到此为止吧。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一想到这次别扭闹完就终于能标记了我就。。。【嚎啕大哭】  
> 卯卯，迟到的生日快乐╭(╯ε╰)╮，么么么么哒【别打】


	27. Chapter 27

打扰到大家了，其实并不是更新。

在LJ安了个新家~欢迎大家来和我一起玩=3=

请大家移步这里http://lingluoshu.livejournal.com/

感谢大家一直以来愿意看我的文，改好的《双向》和《教练》会发到那边，此外，《狐狸的秘密》终于有了排版，能把每章首的一小段话连在章节里看了。

今后的更新今后也会优先在LJ。

谢谢大家。

鞠躬。


End file.
